Himitsu
by humilityhehe
Summary: Everybody gots a secret they know other can't just understand. Like Motoko's love for doujins...
1. Pervert?

I don't own love hina T_T

Chapter 1: Pervert?

"Keitaro you pervert," the samurai girl shouted as he blasted off her manager yet again. It has been some time since they returned from Mol-mol and everything has gotten back to normal. And that includes our favorite manager's bad luck.

Keitaro just got back from school and the first thing he saw was the hinata girls in the leaving room in their underwear. He didn't know what happened but he could have guess that it had something to do with one of Kitsune's pranks. But before he could ask anything from the girls he was quickly met meet Motoko's wooden sword.

* * *

Keitaro luckily landed at the dorm's stairway meaning Motoko wasn't really that angry since it's his distance that indicated the girl's fury. But he couldn't help but wonder what happened at the place when he was away.

"Kitsune, probably added wine in their drinks or something," he mumbled to himself as he climb the stairs a second time.

* * *

Motoko has just launched the manager to the stairway. And for some unknown reason her face was as red as a tomato.

"How can I explain that I did all this," she stuttered as she observed the scene in front of her. She was the reason why the girls were lying on the floor wearing only their underwear. "If only Kitsune didn't find those, this shouldn't have happened."

* * *

Keitaro has finally reached the dorm's entrance again. He felt kind of stupid for coming through the front door a second time when the first was just a few minutes ago. He also knew that the budget that month would get a little tight as he thought of the hole on the roof.

But thinking of the matter at hand first he again went in the place he called home. There the girls were gone from the ground and were nowhere to be seen.

"I guess they woke up," he said. "But where are they?"

He tried to find them but it seemed like they were nowhere to be found. They weren't at the kitchen eating nor where they at their rooms. He wasn't even launched by neither Motoko nor Naru when he entered the baths. "Where are they really," he muttered again.

* * *

"Good they haven't woke up yet," the kendo girl smiled a devious grin as she looked at the girls. She brought them to her room and hid at one of those secret passages of the place.

After deciding that the coast was clear, she came out from hiding. She was hiding something in her hand and was determined not to let anyone else see them. She was smiling evilly as she observed the things in her hands.

"Now to hide these before _he _gets here," she chuckled and went outside but to her dismay there he was standing in front of her.

* * *

Keitaro has looked all over the inn and to his dismay couldn't find anyone. "Did I did something wrong again," he asked himself. But thinking about it, he hasn't done anything yet so why would they hide from him.

Deciding that they couldn't have gone far, he decided to try their rooms again. But again they were all empty. But when he entered Motoko's he felt like someone was there. But decided it was just his own imagination and left. But to his surprise the door quickly opened when he went out and there stood one of his tenants.

* * *

"Oh Motoko," Keitaro greeted the one who just launched him earlier. "Have you seen the others? They seemed to have woken up."

"Uhm," the girl stuttered. "Sorry, no, well got to go."

"Are you feeling okay," Keitaro stopped the girl. "You seem to be acting really weird today. Got any problem? I don't mind helping you out."

"No I'm feeling fine," Motoko replied. "I'm in a hurry and… well see you later Urashima."

"Wait," Keitaro again stopped the girl. "Mind asking what those things are? They look like books."

"They're none of your business," the girl shouted angrily as she headed down the stairs. But because of the rush she missed of the steps and fell down.

Keitarou quickly went to help her out, but to his surprise the girl stood up and hurriedly ran for the exit. "Really, what's wrong with her?"

* * *

"Finally," Motko sighed. "Now to burn the evidence."

She took the books away from her hands and placed them on top of the bench. The covers were pretty worn out but the title was still visible. "Love of the Magical Girls," was written on the one on the top.

"Now where should be a good place to burn these," She asked while surveying the area. She decided the trashcan on the west was the best place. But after lighting the fire on the can, she hesitated before throwing the books into it.

"It such a waste to throw these away," she said to her self. "But this is a dishonor to my family."

She continued to battle with her self before deciding on the worst choice to make during those times. "Maybe, reading them once more isn't going to hurt," she muttered to herself and started to browse through the pages. Inside there were things a normal girl wouldn't even consider to read nor see. She was reading some really adult themed doujinshis and she was loving every second off it.

But her fun wasn't going to last long as a familiar sound shouted from behind her.

* * *

"Hey Motoko," Kaitaro shouted as he watched the black haired girl reading near the trash. "What are you doing there?"

Motoko didn't know what to do, there were still a lot of the books left and none where in the trashcan. "Stay away Urashima," she shouted trying to scare away the manager but failed to do so. Her embarrassment was getting to her and the threats she was throwing just made they guy more worried.

"You don't sound too well," he shouted worriedly. "Wait there!"

"Oh no," Motoko panicked. "He's going to see these, what will he think? He's the one who shouldn't find this out the most."

"Moto-," Keitaro tried to call out before he could finish he was met with a strong ki attack. "What are you doing?" Kaitaro panicked with tears running down his cheeks.

"Stay away," Motoko whispered but repeated again as a shout. "I said stay away!"

"Fine," he replied. "But what are you hiding anyway?"

"It's none of your business," she shouted. "Just go back, the girls might have returned."

"But you're acting weird," Keitaro pointed out. "And why won't you talk about it?" He was really worried of the girl. He decided to move forward a little but that turned out to be a bad decision. Motoko quickly unleashed a fury of ki attacks and all of them were aimed at him. But to his surprise something hard landed on his head.

"Oh no," Motoko panicked. "One of them got mixed up with the attacks. Please don't read it!"

"Is this a doujin," Keitaro stuttered. He has opened the book and started to browse through the content. He didn't hear the girl's request as he read through the book.

"He's reading it," Motoko said. She was about to cry thinking that the person he was calling a pervert all this time was reading something really perverted and it belonged to her. "What will he think of me now?"

"This is actually kind of good," Keitaro commented. "If you like manga I don't mind but you should really avoid those for adults."

This really surprised her. She didn't expect that kind of reaction from him. He didn't shout some really stupid thing nor did he get angry with her.

"Well, the other's might be waiting," keitaro said and walked away. "Don't worry liking these kind of stuff isn't that bad. But I see you don't like the others seeing it so I'll keep it a secret."

Motoko couldn't believe what she just heard. He didn't just ignore the fact he read an adult doujin that belonged to her. But he even said it was normal. But the fact that most of the ones she owned were mature never crossed her mind. But for now she decided it was for the best.

_I've tried another writing style. please comment on how it is?_


	2. Bad Feelings

Yup, I own love hina… if it wasn't only originally created by Ken Akamatsu. Bitter…

Chapter 2: Bad Feelings

Keitaro and Motoko returned to the dorm at the same time. At the end, Motoko decided to burn most of her books. She thought it would be for the better. But she still hasn't told him about knocking out the other tenants.

"Oh it seems Shinobu has returned," Keitaro said with relief n his voice. "And the dinner this time smells delicious."

"You're right," Motoko chuckled hiding the fear that they might still remember the thing that happened that afternoon. "I hope that spell sister thought me worked."

* * *

The two entered the kitchen and there they saw the others. The food was ready and everyone was already in their sits. They seemed to have completely forgotten what happened earlier and where happily eating their share, besides Suu of course. She was already digging into Keitaro's.

"Oh sempai, you're just in time for dinner," Shinobu greeted the two. "I still have some here so don't worry."

"Thanks Shinobu," Keitaro said and went to his sit.

Motoko decided to walk to her sit and knew that the spell did work. None of them seem to remember the events earlier, especially Kitsune who saw her entire collection. But the feeling of uneasiness still hasn't left her. Every time one of the tenants looked at her, she felt they were looking at her and judging her behind her back.

"Are you ok Aoyama-san," Naru asked. "You don't look so good."

"Ahh," Motoko was taken a back by Naru's question. It has been some years since she last called her by her last name. "I'm fine sempai, don't worry."

"I see," Naru said and returned to eating.

"Oh, Urashima might we talk later," Motoko asked the manager.

"Su-," Keitaro was going to agree but was quickly interrupted by Naru.

"Sorry, Aoyama-san but he's going to be busy helping me tonight," she said before looking at Keitaro.

"I am," Keitaro asked in a shocked voice but quickly felt the murderous aura behind Naru's sweet smile. "That's right I am. Sorry Motoko."

"Oh," Motoko sighed. "I see. I'm done, please excuse me."

"But Motoko," Suu called out to the kendo girl. "You didn't touch you plate yet."

"You can have it Suu," Motoko said and left the dining hall.

"Yum," Suu shouted in joy and added some really red liquid on top of the food.

"Is something the wrong with Motoko, sempai," Shinobu asked Keitaro who was looking at the girl walking away.

"I thought we settled it earlier," Keitaro murmured and stood up. "Don't worry Shinobu I'll try to talk to her."

"Maybe you did something to her," Kitsune interrupted. "Something perverted."

"Stop that Kitsune," Keitaro panicked and expected Naru to punch him into who knows where but it didn't happen.

"Just leave her alone," Naru coldly stated. "She might be going under puberty or something."

The group couldn't help but look at Naru as they tried to understand why she would say something like that. She would usually punch Keitaro or allow him to talk to her. But she just asked him to ignore her.

"Are you sick Naru," Kitsune asked. But was met with silence. "Fine."

* * *

Motoko went into her room and there she sat at her bed and started thinking. 'Why would Naru-sempai be that cold to her,' she thought. "Could it be, the spell didn't work on her?"

She tried to deny that to herself but it was the only logical thing. She wouldn't be that could if she forgot the thing she saw. Cold sweat started to fall on her face but that didn't stop her from thinking good of her sempai. "Maybe she's just having a bad day," She tried to comfort herself but the fact that one of her friends acted so coldly still hurts.

* * *

"Why did you acted so coldly earlier," Keitaro asked her study partner as they sat at the table.

"No reason," Naru answered. "She said she was fine anyway so was there any reason for you to worry?"

"Of course," Keitaro answered. "She wanted to talk to me about something but you quickly interrupted her."

"Well," Naru tried to come up with an answer. "It sounded like something unimportant. That's all. And I got some questions I wanted to ask you, I got a test tomorrow you see."

Keitaro looked at her blankly before answering, "Tomorrow's Sunday Naru. There's no school open on Sundays. Anyway I'm going to check on Motoko."

"No," The girl stopped the guy. "Let me handle this. Please?"

"Why," Keitaro asked. There wasn't any reason for her to go and talk to Motoko anyway. And what Motoko wanted to talk about was surely about her hobbies.

"Trust me," Naru said and gave him a pleading look. "I know just the answer for her problems. So leave this to old Naru Narusegawa."

"Fine Naru," Keitaro gave in. "But if anything happens just call me ok?"

Naru gave him a smile and left the room. Naru changed her kind smile into a cold frown as she closed the door behind her. Keitaro on the other hand went down the hole connecting his room to Naru's.

* * *

"Aoyama-san may we talk," Naru knocked on the kendo girl's door. "I've got something to discuss with you."

"Wait a minute sempai," the girl replied and wiped the tears on her eyes. She seemed to have been crying on the remainder of the time she was in her room. "What may I help you with?"

Naru came into her room and gave the young girl a cold glare. "Let's get to the point Aoyama-san," She said. "But I would like to ask you to leave Hinata Sou."

"Sempai," Motoko asked trying to make sense on what was happening. "Why sempai?"

"You should know the reason," Naru replied. "I know you did some kind of spell on the others and made them forget the things we saw earlier. But for some reason it didn't work on me."

"I see," Motoko bowed her head and felt tears starting to form on her eyes.

"I really hate people like you," Naru stated coldly. "I don't know if it's revenge for when I was young but I really hate weird Otakus like you."

"I see," Motoko answered. Her mind was already crying. The only reason why she wasn't bursting out into tears yet was because she wanted to act strong at least for the last time. The fact that one of her friends knew her secret was already painful but hearing they hate her and her hobbies to the point being called a weirdo was really painful.

"So may I ask you to leave this place immediately," Naru ended her statement and left the room. "But remember this don't tell anyone of this conversation."

"Yes sempai," Motoko answered for the last time and broke into tears. She tried to suppress her cry but to no avail. Naru on the other hand walk back to her hand and went to sleep like nothing happened.

* * *

Keitaro was lying on his bed. He didn't knew what was happening and had the urge to go into Motoko's room but on the other hand he also wanted to trust Naru and wanted to leave things to her.

"But why do I feel something bad would happen," He whispered to himself. "I guess, I'm going to be haunted by those dreams again."

After waiting for a few more minutes, he decided to sleep. But even sleeping was hard for him. He didn't understand why but something just felt wrong.

"WHAT," all the tenants except for Naru reacted.

"I'm going to leave Hinta Sou," Motoko answered with a weak voice. "I know the desicion is quite rash but I don't think staying here any longer would help with my training."

"I don't understand your training but does it have anything to do with Keitaro," Kitsune shouted. "If that's the case we could ask Naru to kill him for you."

"No, Kitsune," the girl replied with a sweat drop. "Kaitaro-sempai has nothing to do with this. Anyway, I'm going to miss my train so I better leave."

"Is there no way for us to stop you Motoko," Keitaro asked the girl who simply looked at him and left.

* * *

Hours have passed but the silence that crept through Hinata Sou since Motoko left still hasn't subsided. Everyone was feeling down and things weren't getting any better.

"So mind asking what you did for Motoko to decide to leave," Kitsune asked the manager her voice wasn't the usual joking kind.

"I didn't do a thing," Keitaro panicked. "I swear. But Naru what did you talked about last night anyway?"

"Hmm," Naru snapped out of her cold daze. "I can't quite remember but it looked like she had some sort of problem and decided to leave. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen."

"Are you sure Naru," Keitaro pushed the questioning. "You were really cold to her yesterday."

"Are you accusing me for her leave," Naru snapped. "God, see you people later."

Naru quickly went up her stairs and came down again. She went out of the door and closed it with such force that made the teary Shinobu to burst into tears.

"There, there Shinobu," Kitsune comforted the child. "Everything's going to be okay… so, what are you going to do manager?"

Keitaro didn't answer the question, instead he decided to stand up and walk out of the room. "I'll find her, don't worry," he muttered before closing the door behind him.

* * *

_Here's another chapter… I know they feel rushed but I'm writing them part-by-part. I think that pushing to much information into a single chapter is bad… hehehe… Anyway… It looks like things are turning for the worst… Don't worry things will brighten up a little when the story progresses more… _


	3. Akihabara Start!

I*sniff*don't*sniff*own*sniff*Love*sniff**cough*Hina*Cry*

Chapter 3: Samurai(?)

It has been a few hours since Motoko left Hinata-Sou. She was now wandering around Tokyo with no certainty where her feet would take her. Her face has lost its shine ever since she had that talk with Naru.

"What would my sister think about this," she sighed to herself. "I can just hear her now. 'You are a shame to our name and to the Shinmeiryu.' I'm… a shame."

* * *

"Motoko," Keitaro shouted again and again. It was just a few hours since he started his search for Motoko in the streets of Hinata Springs. He has gone to check on Mutsumi's apartment, Motoko's school, and the near by dojos but Motoko's shadow was nowhere to be seen.

"Motoko," Keitaro sighed as he sat at one of the benches. "Where are you?"

* * *

"Hey," Naru said softly as she sat at a bench at the cemetery. "I hope I'm not bothering you or anything."

Beside her was a gravestone. It was quite old but the flowers in front of it showed how people still visited it. Naru looked at it and gently touched the name engraved on it. "What should I do," She asked the person with tears starting to form in her eyes. "What? Natsumi?"

* * *

It has been exactly four hours since Motoko reached Tokyo. The first two hours were spent walking aimlessly in the busy streets of the business district. The next hour was spent on searching for a place to stay. But to her dismay not one single inn was available. The last hour was spent sitting on a park bench. She was completely lost, sure she had lots of experience in Tokyo but it was her first time there with a bag full of clothes and no place to return.

"Nice samurai costume," A girl commented as she wrote down details on Motoko's clothes. "How much did it cost you?"

"Pardon," Motoko said as she leaned back from the girl.

"How much," the girl asked with a straight face. "Something like that can't cost cheap right?"

"These are my clothes," Motoko said in an annoyed tone.

"I can see that," The girl replied with sarcasm on her words.

"No," Motoko said standing up. "These are my daily clothes. I wear them everyday."

"Really," the girl asked in a shocked fashion. "You're pretty hardcore. But really a maid costume suits you more. A sailor uniform maybe?"

"I'm leaving," Motoko said and took all her bags and started walking away.

"Hey wait up," the girl shouted and ran after Motoko. "I'm Yuki, mind asking you yours?"

"Motoko Aoyama," Motoko said in a really rash tone. "Now mind leaving me alone. I'm busy."

"Busy," the girl named Yuki asked. "Don't tell me you ran away from home."

"That's not possible, I lived in an apartment. And… I was the one who 'left'," Motoko replied but her tone started to change when she said the last part.

"I see," Yuki realized the change. She noticed the sudden sadness on the person's tone. "Well, if you're interested, I know a place which is still open."

Motoko simply looked at her with puzzled eyes. But the girl she just met simply smiled at her and started walking the opposite direction saying, "Well? Interested or not?"

* * *

Keitaro and Naru met each other on their way home. But all the way back neither of them started a conversation. Naru seemed to have something on her mind and wanted to think about it alone. Keitaro on the other hand, wanted to ask Naru everything but with her acting like that now, it would only make their relationship worst.

"Sempai," Shinobu shouted as she greeted the two. "Did you find her?"

"Sorry Shinobu," Keitaro answered the girl patting her head. "I searched everywhere but she's just nowhere to be found. I guess she really left Hinata for good."

"But," Shinobu tried to answer but was stopped by Kitsune.

"It's no use now Shinobu," the fox answered in a really motherly way. "Dinner's ready. Let's discuss this, another time. It won't be good for our health anyway. Let's go Shinobu."

Keitaro looked at the two and started to worry more. If those two were started acting like that, then how about Suu, how could that girl possibly deal with something like this? She was the closest to Motoko after all.

"Hi keitara, Hi Naru," Suu greeted the two when they entered the dorm. "Has Motoko come home yet?"

"Sorry Suu," I said to the girl. "I couldn't find her."

"I see," the girl frowned a little but quickly regained the smile on her lips. "But I'm sure she's going to come back someday. It's Motoko."

"It's Motoko ha," Keitaro chuckled a bit as he watched the girl jump to the kitchen. "I wish I was as optimistic as her."

"Optimistic ha," Naru whispered and walked off.

"Naru," Keitaro asked with a worried tone, but the girl simply ignored him and walked off to the dining area.

* * *

Motoko reached the place Yuki was talking about around dinnertime. They took the train and arrived at Akihabara a little early. The reason why they came late was because, when Yuki saw all the interesting costumes at a nearby shop, she nearly took three hours checking on all the items.

"We're finally here," Yuki said with a smile on her face. "So how does it look?"

"You said 'finally' so easily when you took so long on that shop," Motoko commented before looking up to see the simple boarding house in front of her. "It's not too bad. I guess."

"Good," Yuki grinned and took some of Motoko's bag. "Let's go, we still have to introduce you to the tenants."

"Eh," Motoko reacted. "But, I'm not sure if I'm going to stay at all."

"Oh come on," Yuki continued walking. "It's all ready dark. Don't tell me you're planning to look for an inn this late."

Motoko couldn't deny that. Even as an experienced swordswoman she still didn't like the sound of camping out on the streets. She didn't have ay choice so she decided to take the girl's offer and maybe stay for a few nights.

Inside, a girl wearing a ninja suit greeted the two. "Hey Yuki, who's that girl," she asked intently as she jumped down from the ceiling.

"Oh, you're early," Yuki greeted the girl. "Mind introducing yourself first before asking someone else's name."

"You're right sorry," The girl laughed. "The names Fujika Hattori. Nice to meet you!"

"Aoyama, Motoko Aoyama," Motoko said calmly. "Are you an actual ninja if I may ask Hattori-san?"

"Just call me Fuka," the girl shouted and huffed. "All of the tenants call me that. And nope, I just admire them. I have almost all of their merchandise in my room. Would you like to see them?"

"Thank you, but maybe next time," Motoko said.

"Oh, come on," the girl pulled on Motoko's sleeves. "We won't take long."

"Help," Motoko kept shouting as she was pulled away by the girl's strength. Even Motoko's strength, which she uses to blast Keitaro into the sky couldn't help her get away from the girl's deadly grip. Yuki on the other hand simply stood there watching the two. "See you in dinner," she said waving her hand.

On the mean time, three others had their eyes on the un-expecting samurai.

* * *

_Happy New Year guys! And thanks for subscribing to the story… I appreciate it a lot and sorry if there are any grammatical errors. I'll try to limit them as much as possible since as I'm just learning. Anyway it seems like Motoko just met some peculiar people. And what is happening on Hinata-Sou?  
_


	4. Interests

Yah, same old stuff… let's get on with the story. And sorry for the long rant on the bottom. It's for those having a hard time with the story

Chapter 4: Interests…

Motoko woke up and looked around her surroundings. She felt out of place first as she noticed the change in scenario but soon remembered that she left was staying overnight at an inn at Akihabara when she left Hinata-Sou yesterday. But she soon felt someone hugging her just like the way Suu does when they slept together. "Wait, could she have tracked me down already," she thought remembering the tracker they always used when they were searching for their manager.

"Oh," the person hugging her said. "You're already waking up Aoyama-san?"

"Fuka," Motoko dizzily said as she turned around. "Why are you in my room?"

"Just thought of sleeping here for the night," the girl said with a grin. "Anyway it's only five in the morning, so why up so early?"

"Well, I have to train," Motoko said as she stood up from her bed.

"Train," Fuka tilted her head. "Train for what?"

"Well, I practice a kendo," Motoko explained. "And it has been a habit of mine to wake up early just to train so that I don't rusty."

The girl simply looked at her at awe. Motoko took this as a sign that the girl was interested in what she just mentioned and decided to invite her watch her train. She didn't understood it her herself, but ever since meeting the girl there was a sense of familiarity already between them.

* * *

After changing to their respective clothes, which for Fuka was her ninja costume, the two went to the only open area available at the place, the roof. Motoko was overjoyed, the place was spacious and there was enough room to train some of the much harder moves.

"This place looks amazing," Motoko commented as she prepared her wooden sword.

"It's good to see you like the place," Fuka grinned as she walked around the edges of the building. "Then you would definitely love it here since this is the best place to watch fireworks during festivals."

"I see," Motoko said and went to her stance but looked at the girl once more before starting. "I'll be expecting that then."

Fuka looked at Motoko and gave her a wide grin. She seemed to have made the girl comfortable in her first day and she was extremely happy about it.

Motoko started her practice and started it with some basic strokes. It was to warm her up for the next few sets of more advance moves. But it didn't took long for her to realize that the girl who was simply observing her minutes ago was already copying her exact moves.

* * *

Back at Hinata, things have started to return back to normal. Shinobu was already in the kitchen, thinking how she can make Keitaro's food taste a lot better. Suu on the other hand was in her room. She was busy tinkering with her new invention, which some suspect was for Motoko's search. While Kitsune, like always, was lying on the couch watching the daily horse races.

But with the lightening mood in the place, Keitaro and Naru where still the same. Keitaro was so worried that he couldn't sleep last night as he searched the maps of Hinata for places where he hasn't tried searching yet. Naru on the other hand was as cold as ever. Ever since waking up in the secret passage, she looked like she had something on her mind. The tenants didn't know what was running through her head and none even dared to ask… well Keitaro did and it resulted with him being blown out of the house. But things would seem to start moving when she approached Keitaro that morning with a request.

"Keitaro would you mind going somewhere with me," Naru asked with a cold tone.

"Eh," was the only reaction of the tenants as they heard Naru's sudden request.

* * *

"Wow," Motoko commented as she wiped the sweat away from her face. "You actually kept up till the end."

"It was no biggie," smiled the girl in front of her. "Do you mind if I continue 'watching'?

"I don't mind," Motoko said. "But are you sure I didn't hit anything while practicing. It felt like one of my ki waves hit someone."

"I don't think so," Fuka denied. "Why?"

"Hey," Yuki greeted the two as she came out of the stairway. "I guess you really are a samurai."

"I told you, didn't I," Motoko said and placed the towel in the sit. "But what happened to you? Blood is leaking out of your head."

"Oh this," Yuki said while looking at the cut in her forehead. "I fell down while watching you guys practice. I guess the wind was just too strong, it felt like hammer actually." The girl laughed after her own statement.

"I see," Motoko chuckled wearily and whispered to herself. "I guess that's where my ki went."

"Hey Yuki," Fuka interrupted the two's laughter. "Have you found it yet?"

"Oh, that's right," the bloody girl replied. "Yup… found the place would you like to check it out later?"

"What are you guys talking about," Motoko inquired looking at the two.

"Oh, it's a costume shop," Yuki replied. "Fuka asked me to search for a good one since her clothes are starting to get small for her growing size. And it's quite famous, the owner is one of the best doujin writer out there."

"Do they sell them there," Motoko quickly asked. Her body was shaking vigorously as she hid her face.

"What," Yuki asked. "Sell what Aoyama-san?"

"Do-do-DOUJINS," Motoko burst out. "They should sell them there right?"

The two were taken back at what the kendo girl just shouted out. They were trying so hard to suppress their laughter as they watched the girl, who was so calm moments ago, act like a ten year old kid. But Motoko noticed this and realized what she has just done. Her face turned as red as it could as she remembered how she just acted.

"So-sorry," Motoko said. "I guess you think I'm weird or something now."

"Weird," Yuki asked the girl. "Why would we think that?"

"Well, I just blurted something… _perverted_," Motoko replied. But this just made the two laughed out even louder. "See, you do think I'm weird."

"No, it's not like that," Yuki said suppressing her laugh.

"If you haven't realized it yet, both of us are also in love with such things," Fuka continued.

"Look, don't you remember waiting for me for three hours in a costume store yesterday," Yuki asked Motoko who seemed to have settled down.

"Or how I dragged you through my room full of Ninja-stuff," Fuka continued.

"To tell you the truth," Yuki said.

"All the five tenants in this apartment building," Fuka finished.

"ARE ALL HARDCORE OTAKUS," the two said on the same time. But as soon as they realized they were finishing each other's sentences, the two quickly burst out laughing.

"O-otakus," Motoko inquired.

"Yup," Yuki tried to answer the girl. "People who are so in love with their hobbies that some may think they're weird."

"Like me," Motoko said with a smile.

"Yup," Fuka shouted as she jumped on the girl's back. "So don't ever think you're weird."

Motoko didn't reply on this point. Just the thought of meeting people with the same hobbies as her was enough to make her happy. But the scene just now made her remember a similar scene, one that happened back at Hinata-Sou.

"So would you like to come along," Yuki invited the girl. "Aoyama-san?"

"Motoko," the kendo girl corrected Yuki's invitation. "Call me Motoko."

"Right," Yuki said with a smile. "Motoko."

* * *

_Yup, here's chapter four guys… I hope you like it more than I do. But I think some of you might be wondering why the story seems to jump so much often and some the scene's just keep adding questions instead of answers (especially those in parts in Hinata) Well, they are intended that way. Think of it as a puzzle, as the story progresses things will get sorted out._

_Oh and by the way, Just to clarify Naru's words. "_I don't know if it's revenge for when I was young but I really hate weird Otakus like you." _Well let's just say, the difference between Revenge and Redemption is paper-thin._


	5. People

The title "Love Hina", its characters, places, and content belong to their respective owner, Ken Akamatsu.

Chapter 5: People

Naru and Keitaro walked along the streets of Hinata looking at the different stalls and their respective products. Naru looked a lot calmer rather than the cold front she's been showing at the inn since yesterday. Keitaro on the other hand didn't know what to think of the situation.

"Hey," Naru called out to Keitaro snapping him out of his wild delusions. "We're almost there, would you mind keeping up?"

"Sorry," Keitaro said as he ran towards Naru. "But, where are we going anyway?"

"Just follow me," Naru said and started walking again. "It's kind of important that we talk there."

Keitaro didn't reply, instead he followed the girl in front of him, while looking at the long shadow that glooms over the one he cherishes.

* * *

"Is this the place Yuki," Fuka asked, as they stood in front of a really old building. "It's looks kind of shabby. Are you sure you've got the address right?"

"Of course," Yuki stated and walked ahead of the two. "Well, let's go in."

Inside, the three were met with an un-expected scene. In contrast with the exterior the interior looked like it was built by the best of Japan. The sides were then decorated by beautifully made costumes of different variety. There were cute sailor uniforms and seductive animal costumes on the left while there were adventurous battle armor and scary demon skin on the right.

"This is amazing," Motoko commented as she looked at the amazingly made female samurai costume on one of the displays. "It looks so cute but looks so amazing at the same time. You can just see your selves wearing it, just by staring at them."

"You're right," Yuki affirming her friends comment. "Calling the guy who made these a genius isn't a misconception."

"You guys look at the detail's too much," Fuka interrupted the conversation. "Where is the owner anyway?"

"You're right," Yuki said looking around the room. "Maybe he's out or something Fuka. We might as well come back some other time to request your ninja costume."

"No need for that," a voice said.

"Who's there," Motoko shouted as she prepared to defend. "Show your self."

"Easy girl," the voice said as a sweat drop formed in the shadows. "You don't have to be so defensive jeez…" A small girl then came out from where the sweat drop formed and talked. "The name's Nene Fujimoto, and it looks like you people are here for a request."

"Are you really the owner," was the only reply Yuki gave to the girl.

"Of course I'm the owner, who else is here," The girl shouted.

"Well, you're kind of short," Fuka continued.

"Short," the girl kept asking thin air as she chuckled hysterically. "I'm not SHORT, I'm just in a growing age!"

"How old are you," Fuka was able to ask in between the girl's rampage.

"16," Nene unconsciously replied like she's always being asked with that question.

"She's far passed the growth spurt period," Fuka whispered behind Motoko's ears. The kendo girl on the other hand simply nodded.

"I heard that you know," Nene continued her shouting. "You know what, you people can just leave. I planned to make some clothes just for you three but hearing you say such things just pisses me off."

"Hey, wait we were just joking," Yuki started shouting as she tried to persuade the owner. "Right, Yuki?"

"Nope," Fuka stated with dead fish eyes.

"I'm doing you a favor you brat," Yuki snapped and turned towards Motoko. "Well, how about you Motoko? Don't you want your doujins?"

" Eh," Motoko looked at the girl feeling like she just got dragged into something. But looking at Yuki's pissed made her to nod unconsciously in approval. It seems like someone else who's not even from her family can still scare Motoko so much.

"See," Yuki returned to the owner. "So please don't kick us out."

"Fine," the girl sighed. "Just wait here okay?" Nene left and made the three to look through the articles some more.

"Thank goodness," Yuki sighed as she sat down at one of the chairs. "Fuka if you act like that again I am so going to kill you."

Fuka on the other hand simply looked at her friend and smiled.

"But it's still hard to believe such a young girl owns her own shop," Motoko stated as she looked at the articles some more.

"Well, this is Japan isn't it," Yuki answered. "If you just try hard enough you can get anywhere anytime."

"You make it sounds like everything is possible here," Motoko said smiling for a moment.

"That's my point," Yuki commented as she approached Motoko. "But really, you should smile more often, it makes you glow some more. And it feels like it's only the third time you smiled while with us."

But before Motoko could comment on Yuki's statement the owner came back with a box full of books and a rack full of clothes.

"Here," Nene said while taking deep breaths. "These are all the articles I have about Ninja's and here are almost all of the doujins I wrote."

"These are amazing," Fuka and Motoko commented as they looked at the things they respectfully liked. Fuka was already picking her three favorites while Motoko was giggling for the first time as she read through the books.

"Fuka's still the same wherever she goes but this is my first time seeing Motoko look like that," Yuki calmly said as a sweat drop from her head. "She almost looked like him."

"It almost looks like you're the only one normal among the three of you," Nene sighed as she sat behind Yuki. "They look like they're so engrossed in their own world."

"Well, to tell you the truth I'm just better at controlling my wants," Yuki said as she looked at the owner of the store. "But really your work are all top class."

"Flattery won't get you a discount you know," Nene replied. "But that girl over there."

"Motoko," Yuki clarified.

"Yes her," Nene continued. "Don't you get the feeling she's split into two worlds?"

"No, I actually see it quite clearly," Yuki nodded. "She's actually practices kendo but I don't think the training's the reason why she has that feeling. It's more personal."

"Well I don't practically care," Nene said coldly as she jumped down from the desk. "But maybe I'll make her something unique."

"You're actually a friendly person aren't you," Yuki joked.

Nene on the other hand simply sighed and walked away saying, "Just leaves what you want on the counter and come back around the end of the week to pick it up. You on the hand can leave the money on the table."

* * *

Naru and Keitaro finally reached their destination. Naru actually led Keitaro to the cemetery she visited yesterday and decided to talk with him there.

"Isn't this someone's grave,' Keitaro asked as he looked at the grave stone with the name "Natsumi Hayato" written on it.

"That actually belong to a friend of mine who died when I was in middle school," Naru said with a small smile on her face as she kneeled down to touch the grave.

"I… see," Keitaro stuttered. He didn't know what to say as she saw Naru acting from cold to sad.

"Anyway I want to ask you something," Naru said with out looking back at all.

"What Naru," Keitaro asked the girl.

"If you were my friend, what would you do when you found out that one of your closest friend forced another of your friend to leave," Naru asked. The tone in her voice was hard to comprehend since the shear question was hard to understand.

"I would surely get angry at that friend," Keitaro firmly answered noticing Naru's sudden jerk. "I might even kick her out if she was living at my dorm."

"I see," Naru said looking back with a sad smile on her face but was shocked when she heard the answer's continuation.

"But," Keitaro firmly stated before continuing. "If she has a reason to act so rashly, I might forgive her. And would kindly ask her to talk with that person again, who knows they might actually make up, right?"

Naru was dumb struck, she was expecting Keitaro to get mad or something since she did practically kicked out Motoko but he answered so kindly. "I guess that's what makes you Keitaro," she stuttered as teardrops formed in her eyes.

"Why are sounding so glad Naru," Keitaro asked the girl. "We're talking about your friend, right? You don't have to act so guilty."

"You're right," Naru replied. "Then we better leave."

"Okay," Keitaro said and started walking. "I hope those two friends of get to talk it out don't you? Anyway we better look for Motoko first thing tomorrow."

"Alright," Naru shouted and looked back at the grave. "Thank you Natsumi."

* * *

_That's chapter five… I hope you guys like it…:) Is this actually a keitaroxnaru fic? let's find out as it continues.  
_


	6. Cat Shop

Fanfiction, how harder can it get?

Chapter 6: Cat Shop

Motoko, Fuka, and Yuki just got home from the store they went. It was around noon and a lot of time to spare to read some of the doujins she bought, Motoko first thought but the thought was immediately shattered as they were met by one of the other tenants of the apartment.

"Oh, you're back," the girl wearing sipping a cup of tea said. "Well, we don't have much time."

"What," Motoko asked the girl as she was quickly dragged from the apartment building to a café in town. Yuki and Fuka who were standing right beside her didn't even say a word as Motoko was being dragged away. "Why did you brought me here?"

"Please," The girl stated harshly banging a cat costume on the table before turning to Motoko with tears on her face. "Help me…"

Motoko was dumb struck. She didn't know what to say as she watched the girl who dragged her there plead in front of her. "I'm going to get bankrupt if you don't help me," she kept saying as she took the same costume and started wiping her nose with it. In the end, Motoko agreed to help the girl with the request that if she could work with a less or more revealing attire. The girl stopped crying and went into an office onto to come out with two cat costumes, one was the more of the comedy side, while the other was the same one as she took out minutes ago.

"Thank you so much, Aoyama-san," said the girl, looking at Motoko who was currently wearing a really revealing cat suit. The body of which looked or more the same with a bunny suit with the difference in the tails. The headgears were automated cat ears and the footwear, were black high heels but with the case of the kendo girl, they were replaced with flats instead.

"I can never get married now," Motoko whimpered as she tried really hard to cover some of her feminine parts. "What do you want me to do anyway, miss?"

"Nanami Sarutobi," the girl introduced her self. "Just call me Nami for short and skip the honorifics. I'm one of the tenants of the apartment you currently leave in."

"I see," Motoko said but quickly returned to interrogating the girl. "So why did you drag me here?"

"Well, I would like to ask you to help me run the café for a day," Nami stated but was met with refusing glares from Motoko. "You'll get paid if you help."

"Sorry Nami," Motoko said trying to sound as friendly as she could. "But as a samurai, I cannot find my self serving tea to strangers while wearing **this**."

"But I'll do whatever you want," Nami continued to plead. "I'll even give you everything in my tea collection."

"You sound like someone I know," Motoko sighed with a sweat drop on her head.

* * *

Kitsune was lying at the sofa as she before sneezing. "I guess Naru's talking behind my back again," she sighed before taking another sip from her bottle.

"I heard that Kitsune," Naru shouted as she came into the dorms.

"Oh you guys are back early," Kitsun said with a slight frown before growing into a huge grin. "I guess Keitaro did something stupid again to cut the date so short."

"It's not a date," Naru denied. "Anyway we're going to leave again, we just came to get something from Suu."

"Oh, I guess you guys came to pick the Motoko tracker she's been making for the past few days," Kitsune said matter-of-factly. "I think you're the one who asked her to make it right, Keitaro?"

"Well, she does make a lot of those things that you guys use to search for me right," Keitaro said. "So I thought she could make one for Motoko."

But before the conversation get side tracked with the small chatters, Suu came down from the stairs and jumped on Keitaro's back. On her hands was a beeping machine.

"Here's the thing you asked for Keitaro," Suu said with a grin on her face. "Will Motoko come back now?"

"Maybe Suu," Keitaro said as he held on to the machine. "If we can find her that is. But don't worry, with this we're surely to find her."

"Good luck Keitaro," Suu shouted as she clung harder around Keitaro's neck almost snapping it into two.

"Let go of me Suu," Keitaro chocked but luckily the girl complied. "Let's go Naru, before it get's dark."

Naru nodded. Yet the thought of seeing Motoko after everything she just said was really starting to get to her. "What should I say, wait what should I do," She asked her self. But before she could even decide on the matter, Keitaro was already leading her to the place the tracker was pointing.

* * *

"Welcome master," Motoko said with a forced smile as she bowed in front of the door. She was indeed cursing her decision early since she was forced to wear really revealing clothes and serve people who were looking at her perversely. If only she brought her wooden sword, she would be able to hurt those men badly. But sadly being dragged from the apartment to the café without any preparations meant she left it there. If only the woman who dragged her there wasn't so carefree, and where is this woman? Well, she was busily bringing coffee to the customers wearing the same cat costume except her was in the color of red.

"Are you doing okay Aoyama-san," Nami asked as she passed by the kendo girl.

"I'm good," Motoko answered before greeting another customer.

"I was worried at first," Nami said with a small chuckle. "Putting you at customer service was a bad decision at my part. Almost lost a regular," she continued with a small grin. "But looking at you now, you're almost like a natural. Maybe you would like to become a regular employee."

"No thank you," Motoko replied immediately. "I'm already busy with my training as a Shinmeiryu swords woman so I don't plan on taking up any side job."

"Shinmeiryu," Nami asked as she tilted her head in confusion. "Oh, that popular swords school at Kyoto? You're a student there? Then why not act as a body guard here while you're at it," She finished with a laugh.

"Are you intimidating me," Motoko said getting angry at the earlier comment.

"Oh, sorry, sorry," Nami said trying to calm down the angered kendo girl. "I was just trying to tease considering you are getting along with the other two, I thought I could get closer to you a little more."

"I see," Motoko said while calming down a bit. But before she could continue with her sentence she saw two familiar figures passing through the windows heading for the door. "If the next two customer's ask if I was hear please tell them 'no'."

"Eh," Nami asked but was ignored because Motoko has already run inside the employee's lounge.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place," Naru narrowed her eyes on Keitaro as he started sweating profusely. "If it's not you know what'll hit you right?"

"I'm sure of it," Keitaro shouted as he tried to save his skin. "The tracker is pointing here. So there can't be any mistake."

"But this is a maid café," Naru tried to argue but whispered. "Or could it be she has reached a point where she's forced to work in such a place?"

"Well I know that but look at the radar," Keitaro said showing the tracker to Naru, it surely was pointing to this place but even Keitaro couldn't stop to think about it. "Maybe telling her to only lay off the mature stuff was a bad move, maybe a should have advised her to stop all the way. But she looked so serious."

The two stopped daydreaming after realized they had been standing outside the shop for quite a while now, earning the passerby's suspicious stares. The two looked at each other and decided that it was better to just check the place out.

"Welcome master," a girl wearing a red cat costume greeted the two. Keitaro immediately had blood dripping from his nose and a few minutes added a red knuckle shape dent on his face.

"Is there a Motoko Aoyama staying around here," Naru asked trying to calm down after beating Keitaro. "We're searching for her and we were led here."

"Sorry," the girl answered. "But there's no person going by that name here."

"I see," Keitaro said feeling the angry stare from Naru. He could just hear her say, "I told you Motoko wouldn't be in such a place."

"So what now Keitaro," Naru said coldly at her companion.

"Well, how about we rest here," Keitaro suggested. "We can also use this opportunity to think of another plan since looking at the tracker now, it looks like its still pointing at this place."

"I guess you're right," Naru agreed. "But if do anything perverted here, I assure you you'll see everything in black and white."

Keitaro simply chuckled a little, and asked the girl in front of them for a table. The girl complied and showed them to their sits before leaving with their orders.

* * *

"So? Are they gone," Motoko asked immediately as she noticed Nami entering through the doors.

"Well," Nami tried to search for the right words. "Not exactly, they're still out there and here are their orders. Who are they anyway?" Motoko was surprise to hear this and decided to look at the door's window. Surely there they were, Naru and Keitaro sitting at a table next to the windows.

"The man over there is the manager of the all girl's dorm I left," Motoko explained. "And the other is one of the tenants there."

"I see," Nami said. "So mind telling me, why you left? A manager and a fellow tenant won't search for someone who left by her own will, do they?"

Motoko was caught of guard by the question. She didn't expect to tell the people at her new place about her circumstances but it looks like there's no way out of it. "I'll tell you guys when we get back later," Motoko decided before mumbling to herself. "But why would Naru be here? She kicked me out right? It's not like I'm mad at her or anything but I just don't understand her, she was prideful after all."

* * *

_I feel like this chapter came out quite nicely… emphasis on the "I"… Hehehe… But there are some problems here and there I could just feel it. Anyway… Please stay tune to the next installment of "Himitsu", will Motoko be caught or will something incredibly stupid save her. Oh and to those who continue and are just reviewing my work. I would really like to show my gratitude… With every review you give, how short it might be, I fell like some weights are lifted from my shoulders. Oh almost forgot, If you have any suggestion for a motokoxkeitaro story then please stop by my forum named Motoko's choices. Thanks  
_


	7. Tomo

You know the drill…

Chapter 7: Tomo

"So? Anything Keitaro," Naru asked as she continued to sip from her cup of tea. "We've been here for an hour now you know."

"I know that," Keitaro said frantically looking at the table. He knew that he would be hit so badly if he even so slightly decide to glance around the place. "How can I even think like this?"

But the two were interrupted when the girl wearing the red cat suit came back to their table. "Excuse me, master," she said. "But the store would be closing soon. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Really," Keitaro asked looking at the girl. "Then we'll take our leave. Thanks for the nice cup of tea. It was really something."

"Thank you," the girl said with a smile on her face. Naru on the other hand started to frown as she watched things play on.

"Let's go Keitaro," Naru quickly said pulling Keitaro by the wrist.

"Please come again," the girl said as she watch the two walked out of the door.

Outside, they realized how late it was. The sun was about to set and it means that the search would just get harder unless they stop for the day. But before the two could decide whether to go home or not, the tracker started to move again.

* * *

On the mean time, inside the employee's lounge, Motoko has already changed into her regular clothes and was simply waiting for Nami to finish changing.

"I didn't expect them to stay so long," Motoko commented as she sat on one of the chairs.

"I think they were using some kind of device to search for you," Nami mentioned as she peeked out of the dressing room. "I heard them discuss it over the other tables. Are you sure, your former dorm was normal."

"Normal is far from the word you could use to describe that place," Motoko said with a smile. What else could she say? the crazy adventures they had while simply living there was really extraordinary. "And they were probably using a tracker made by one of the tenants there."

"Really," Nami said coming out from dressing room in her regular clothes. "Then that person should be insanely smart to make such a thing that could tract someone so accurately."

"You're right," Motoko said as they walked out of the building from the back door. "But she's only 14 years old."

Nami immediately laugh as she heard Motoko say the age of the inventor. She didn't expect that coming since they were talking about a tracking device here so she expected the person to be at least in her thirties. What were grade schools teaching anyway?

It was also in their way home that the two got to talk about themselves a little more. Like a certain someone, Nami stopped schooling when she graduated from high school. And because of her interest in collecting and drinking tea, she decided to open a cafe where tea was the specialty. And considering she lived at Akihabara the best way to profit more was to make it into one of those maid café, which was really popular in Japan.

Nami also got to learn a lot from Motoko; about how she was to be the heir of the Shinmeiryu and about the crazy adventures she had back at Hinata-Sou. And when she asked the kendo girl if she has already told Yuki and Fuka about this, she denied it, saying, they haven't had the time to talk about things like that because of everything that happened. But if they ever did have the opportunity to chat, she'll tell them. It wasn't like she wasn't keeping it secret anyway. But the only thing Motoko didn't tell her was about the reason why she left her old place. "I'll tell you when we get back," she said.

The sun has already set when they reached the apartments and the first thing to greet them was Fuka who happily stumbled out of the door. "Hey, they're here," Fuka, shouted before running back inside completely ignoring the two. Motoko didn't quite understand what was happening and when she looked at Nami for answers, the girl simply looked at her and then smiled while gesturing that she didn't know. But the biggest surprise to Motoko was when they entered the room.

"Yuki planned this," Nami said as they stood at the entrance. "She told us that since you we're going to stay, even if it's for a short while, it would be appropriate to make you a welcoming party. And knowing you still haven't met the other's this would be a good time to walk to them. The one in the kitchen is Sakura Fuyumi. She should be the one who made most of the food here since she's a really talented chef but her talent mostly lie on sewing since her room is full of clothes she sewed her self. And the one who bought all of this things should be him."

"Him," Motoko asked, she didn't expect this place to be also run by a male. "I was expecting this place to be ran by a landlady but a landlord?"

"Yup," Nami said. "I think he inherited it from his mother or something who took this chance to travel around the world to see all the world's greatest landmarks. But he himself is a great guy, since he was able to get into Tokyo University on his first try. Oh wait, there he is."

As Motoko shifted his eyes to the guy who came out from one of the rooms, she saw a man around he's twenties, holding a tray full of food.

"Oh, you guy's are here," the man, said as he went close to them. "Sorry for not meeting up with you when you first came, I'm Ryu Sanada, nice to meet you Aoyama-san and welcome to the Omoide Ryokan."

"Thank you, please take care of me," Motoko said slowly with a gentle smile as she watched the scene in front of her. Ryu was standing in front of her with a kind smile, behind him were the girls preparing the table. Fuka was dangling upside down from the ceiling placing the ribbons. Nami on the other hand has already left her side and was helping Yuki prepare the table. And in the kitchen she could just imagine the girl named Sakura busily tasting the food she was cooking. But to her, this only felt like a second welcome from the people she just left. (A/N: This would be the time when you change the people above to one of the Hinata residents. You should already get who is who as the relationship of the people above are just like that of Hinata.)

* * *

"Hey," Naru called out to Keitaro as they stood outside an apartment building. "Is this where it stops?"

"Yup," Keitaro nodded switching his attention from the tracker and the building it was pointing to. "I'm positive. This should be the place where Motoko arrived."

"This is an apartment right," Naru asked as they climbed the stairs to the entrance.

"It looks like it," Keitaro nodded. "So are we going in," he asked Naru before knocking, since he could hear laughter inside. "It looks like they're having a party."

"We can't just stand here right," Naru asked sarcastically. "She could be here right? It's important we find her now."

"You're right, here I go," Keitaro nodded before knocking on the door.

* * *

On the mean time, as the two outside was talking about what to do, the residents of Omoide was already chatting happily with their new friend. They were asking her about what she did when she was still at Hinata and what kind of people live there. Motoko on the other hand was kind enough to answer all of the question, how the manager, Keitaro would always sneak into the girls' bath or how she and a girl named Naru would occasionally punch him out of the orbit.

But of course the chat didn't end with those things, Yuki soon asked her the reason why she left, if she had so much fun from the place. Reluctant as she may be, Motoko didn't saw any harm in telling them what happened and started telling them everything. At first they laughed at the fact that Motoko knew some sort of charm that could erase memories but when they reached the point where Naru asked Motoko to leave they just couldn't hold in their disappointment. They knew there were those kinds of people in but they didn't expect to hear Motoko would be kicked out just because of her interests. But of course Motoko did try protecting Naru from their words but she herself couldn't understand her sempai's reasons, if she had any of course.

Their talk was cut short as Ryu heard knocking from the door. "Who could it be visiting this late," he asked himself as he went to the door. And when he opened the door, there stood in front of him, two people. One was a glasses wearing guy and behind him was a girl with antennae on her hair. "What can I help you?"

"Is there someone named Motoko here," the man asked. "I'm Keitaro Urashima, the manager of the dorm she used to leave. I'm searching for her since it looked like she had some kind of misunderstanding with the girl besides me and left two days ago."

"Sorry," Ryu answered but was caught off guard when he heard water splashing behind him. Causing him to turn around letting the two in front of him have a glimpse of inside.

"Hey, is that Motoko," Naru pointed out as they looked at a wet girl wearing kendo clothes.

"It is Motoko," Keitaro exclaimed but was interrupted when one of the women inside stopped them.

"Sorry," Yuki said and started laughing with an empty can of water in her hand. "But she's not this Motoko you're talking about. She's a new tenant here and well we we're having a welcoming party when or friend (Fuka) here slipped up and got water all over her. So we'll just get her change, sorry."

"I know you people like those kind of scenes in anime but you could have let me handle it," Ryu sighed internally before getting back to the two. "So you see, it's just a misunderstanding."

"No, that was clearly Motoko," Keitaro quickly shouted. "Only she would wear those clothes everyday."

"Like I said," Ryu said starting to get annoyed. "There is no one named Motoko here." But to his displease Keitaro quickly ran inside going to the room where Yuki took Motoko. "Hey!"

* * *

Keitaro rushed into the room and when he entered it, he saw a girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail on the right side. Wearing a really short skirt and was only just wearing a red tank top. Keitaro quickly braced himself as he realized she was staring at Motoko wearing only a bra. But nothing came instead the girl spoke.

"Pervert," she exclaimed as she glared at him. She was trying so hard to hide her top from Keitaro's eyes, something Motoko wouldn't do, since if this happened, she would have already blasted him out of space.

"What the hell are you doing," Yuki shouted as she shielded Motoko from Keitaro's view. "I told you we we're going to change."

"Sorry," Keitaro weakly exclaimed but used the last bit of his courage to ask. "What's your name?

"Tomo," Motoko lied. "Tomo Ishinari."

"I see," Keitaro said and smiled before walking out of the room and then turning back to say, "Sorry for the trouble."

* * *

"Well, I guess I'll only make it worst if I get angry at you so I'll let it slip this time," Ryu said as he talked to Naru and Keitaro outside the door. "I'm also a manager so I should know it feels to lose one of your tenants who have grown quite close to you."

"Thanks," Keitaro said before both Naru and he bowed to show their respects. "Please tell the girls I'm sorry to ruin your party.

"Sure," Ryu shouted, closing the door and getting back to the girls inside. "I don't think that'll be the last time we see them but it looks like you're really loved by those people. The girl, Naru even came with him, and looking at her, she was pretty worried as well. But it is still your decision if you want to go back. None of us would stop you."

"I really appreciate it, but I don't think I would return yet," Motoko replied. "So I would ask again, to please take care of me for the next few days."

"Sure," Ryu and the girls nodded and gave her their smiles. "We better get this party to its climax. Since it's getting late and we can't let little Sakura sleep too late."

"I'm not a kid anymore sempai," the girl retaliated making everyone in the room burst into laughter.

"Sorry Keitaro," Motoko thought as she continued to laugh. "I know it's okay if I return now, but seeing them like this, maybe something inside me just wants to act differently. So please forgive me for this one selfish request."

* * *

_My longest chapter yet, and the first part was just perfect. But I didn't quite like how the last part ended. But it's just how the story goes. And before anyone else ask why it feels like there's no romance, then I only have one answer to that… This is only the introduction phase… So please forgive me._


	8. Meeting 1

Yup, you know the drill

Chapter 8: Meeting (1)

It was Wednesday morning, three days since Motoko left Hinata-Sou. She was in her room when she woke up and was still wearing the clothes she changed into when Yuki spilled water all over all just to hide her from Keitaro. But remembering Keitaro looking at her body made her a little irritated since she did have to hold back on hitting him for doing that. But besides that it made her feel good that they still cherished her to the point where they're willing to bust into any home.

"Are you going to train Motoko," Fuka jumped out from behind her.

"Yes," Motoko answered. "But I'll have to change first. These clothes aren't exactly for training now are they?" Fuka simply nodded before running ahead to the roof.

Motoko took off the one's she was wearing and started putting on the training clothes she was used to. And not before long, she took her wooden sword and also made her way to the rooftop. But on her way there, she passed by the kitchen where Sakura was busy preparing their food.

"Oh you're awake are you going to the roof to train, Motoko," Sakura greeted the kendo girl. "I saw Fuka running there earlier."

"Yes I am," Motoko nodded. "But are you always up this early cooking?"

"Not always," Sakura said. "I'm only awake this early if the food needs to be prepared first before being cooked."

"I see," Motoko said. "Then I'll be going. I'll be expecting a good breakfast from you." Motoko left the young girl with a smile and headed to the roof. There, she Fuka starting off with swinging practices. She chuckled as she saw the small mistakes the girl was making with every swing.

"Oh, you're here Motoko," Fuka reacted as she felt someone holding on to her hand correcting her stance.

"There were mistakes in your swing," Motoko simply replied as she corrected Fuka's every swing, guiding her with the first few. "You'll only make yourself tired if you continued like that."

Fuka grinned as she corrected her self with Motoko's instructions. Motoko on the other hand prepared to start her own set of swings. After which training kicked of to its usual phase, after practicing all the basics and a few harder moves, Motoko thought Fuka some of the easier moves. This took around an hour before Sakura came from the door to tell them that breakfast ready.

* * *

On the mean time, in Hinata, the residents were having they're regular breakfast. After last night's confrontation, they decided that it would be better to put the search on hold, since something like that could happen again.

"It looks like Motoko's avoiding you guys," Kitsune said as she are the piece egg that's on her fork. "If your description of the girl was dead on then there's no mistake that's her."

"But she didn't sent me lying when I saw her almost naked," Keitaro retorted but only earned the glare from Naru and a teary eyed Shinobu. "Wait Shinobu, it's not like I did it on purpose."

"Keitaro," Naru hissed. "You're just going to make her cry again."

"I won't cry," Shinobu said trying to get the thought her sempai just saw someone else besides them in their underwear. "But what if she's just holding it in."

"That… I'm not sure," Keitaro replied. "Maybe I'll try to searching for her again later today. But Suu, are you sure this thing only recognize Motoko's DNA?"

"I'm positive Keitaro," Suu shouted as she stuffed a spoon full of red liquid into her mouth. "I've used a hair from her room, so it should only track Motoko."

"Well I guess we should leave after breakfast," Naru suggested but was stopped by her manager.

"Sorry Naru, but I think I should go alone this time," Keitaro said.

"I see," Naru replied only to earn the shocked stares of her friends.

"Naru didn't complain," Kitsune said in shock. "What did you do to her Keitaro?"

"No Kitsune," Naru said in a panic. "He's right."

After saying that, Naru decided to confess what she did to the whole Hinata residence. Of course all of them got mad at her but it's not like them to hold a grudge. They've known each other for a long time now and understood that none of them would do anything foolish such as this without any reasons. They tried to ask her why but it seems like the reason behind it is still too hard to tell. Keitaro on the other hand has a guess on what the reason could be. "I guess it has something to do with her friend who died," Keitaro thought to himself.

"I just don't know what to say," Naru said starting to feel the weight in their looks.

"Well, what's done is done." Kitsune said in carefree manner before looking at Naru with her eyes open. "We just have to find her right? And maybe then, you can tell her that reason of yours." Everyone knew right away that Kitsune was serious since she only opens her eyes when she's either incredibly serious or incredibly worried.

Naru on the other hand nodded agreeing to Kitsune's words. Keitaro smile at this scene as she walked out of the room and to the streets of Hinata. He was going back to Akihabara since Motoko is definitely there.

* * *

Motoko just finished eating breakfast and was changing into her new clothes. Yuki gave them to her last night, suggesting that she should at least wear new clothes while staying over since that who knows when she'll bump into Keitaro again. She was a little hesitant on the idea since it would be her first time wearing anything besides her kendo outfit and her school uniform but she didn't want to return so soon so she went with it in the end.

"Thank God it looks good on you," Yuki sighed as she watched Motoko come out of the room. She was wearing a violet tank top with a black vest on top of it and a pair of blue jeans with a few cuts for design. Her hair was then tied the same way when Keitaro saw her. "So? Want to take a walk out at Akihabara? I got some errands to run anyway."

"Sure," Motoko nodded. "And can you call me Tomo while were out. I don't think 'Motoko Aoyama' would be caught dead wearing such clothes."

"Sure Tomo-chan," Yuki teased with an emphasis on '-chan'. But this way it would be better, since with that tracker of theirs it won't be odd bumping into those guys again. And if that happens, with the practice, calling her by her fake identity wouldn't be so hard anymore.

* * *

They reached the main streets of Akihabara around ten. It was already buzzing with life as the different pedestrians came in and out of the shops that were scattered in every corner. Yuki even explained that most of these people haven't slept yet and made Motoko worry about what kind of people they were. But she was able to calm her down, as she didn't want her friend's first trip around Main Street a bad experience.

"Hmm, why don't we visit the mall first," Yuki invited as she pulled Motoko- wait Tomo by the hand and started running towards the mall. As they walked through the lobby, they're eyes glanced through the different merchandise sold in the shops. Most of them were branded and buying them was totally out of the question. But there was one shop that caught Yuki's eyes. "Hey, let's go in."

"But," Tomo tried to protest but failed.

"Oh come on, why don't we complete your transformation," Yuki teased as she looked through the different necklaces on the counter. "Didn't you saw those stares from the guys outside? You already have the looks and the clothes we just have to find you the right accessories, and maybe one of them might actually ask you out."

"But I'm not interested in finding a boyfriend," Tomo replied. "And aren't these things expensive?"

"That can't be true, here try this," Yuki ignored her friend's comments handing her a necklace with a cross. "Maybe you just like someone and you don't know it yourself."

"Someone I like," Tomo asked herself as she pondered on the thought but hard as she may think she can't remember any boy at her school that she may have a crush on. "I don't think I have anyone like that. Actually, it was only last year did I have the chance to befriend some boys since I always hated the opposite gender."

"That's kind of harsh," Yuki said with a sweat drop, she was removing the necklace from Tomo's neck and they we're going into another shop, this time, there was some punk stuff such as chokers. "Then how about Keitaro, you said he only came to Hinata two years ago, right, How about him?"

"Keitaro," Tomo started to think about things again. Surely the first few months he stayed at Hinata weren't that pleasant since he was always being beaten up by Naru and her but by last year they should have already grown to see each other as family. And she would surely be lying to herself, if she herself didn't admit that he was most likely the reason why they became like. She herself had lots of her problem solved by Keitaro. She even got the chance to become closer to her sister. "But what do I really think of him?"

"Oh, this one would surely go great with your outfit," Yuki shouted as she helped Tomo wear a black chocker. It wasn't exactly the gothic style but t definitely complimented the clothes she wore. "Perfect," she commented before removing the item and going straight for the counter.

"As an older brother perhaps," Tomo continued to ponder ignoring the fact that Yuki has already bought her a choker. She continued to think of anything that could answer her answer but it only took her back to the time when she challenged him to a duel in his first few weeks. When she was practicing on the veranda, Keitaro came up and she got angry but then Suu surprised her making her slip but luckily Keitaro was able to save her and from their position they almost kissed. Tomo thought for about a moment before blushing.

"Hey are you ok," Yuki asked the girl worried, they were already at an ice cream parlor with out her noticing. "Your face suddenly turn red, are you sick?"

"We almost kissed," She started replaying the image on her head ignoring her friend's worries. "But that was a long time ago surely that doesn't amount to anything now, but our faces were still so… close. But there was that time when he found out about my hobby. Surely most people would laugh or insult me but he said it was nice."

"Hey," Yuki started shouting. Tomo wasn't in any way answering her and it looked like she was looking at blank space for quite a while now. "Are you listening? Earth to Tomo!"

"Keitaro…," Tomo was able to say weakly but was loud enough for anyone a sit from her to hear.

"Did anyone call me," a man asked from behind her It was Keitaro and he was eating a Sunday. "Oh, Ishinari-san it's you. I'm sorry for what happened last night and I hope we could start over. And you look really nice in those clothes."

* * *

_Chapter 8 is done and it's the first part of a two-part event. And if you have noticed I have started calling Motoko 'Tomo' in this chapter. This is in response that she's going to act as a totally different person rather than the usual Motoko and will play a drastic role in the following chapters. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter. I hope you appreciate the last two since Chapter 10 would mean the end of the introduction arc and they're practically the start of the romance part._


	9. Meeting 2

By this point only an idiot would think I own Love Hina considering the thousands of fanfics out there.

Chapter 9: Meeting (2)

"Did anyone call me," a man asked from behind her It was Keitaro and he was eating a Sunday. "Oh, Ishinari-san it's you. I'm sorry for what happened last night and I hope we could start over. And you look really nice in those clothes."

Tomo didn't reply, she stared at him and remembered all the things she was thinking about the pass, this made thinking of a reply really hard for her.

"Oh," Yuki said with a smile. "Hitting on a girl you just peeped on isn't really a great thing to do, Urashima-san." She was trying hard not laugh since the guy whose name could make her friend reacts like that was now speaking to them.

"I'm not hitting on anyone," Keitaro tried to defend himself but failed because of panicking. "And you're the one who was with Ishinari-san when she was changing, right?"

"I see you remembered that incident well," She teased looking at the blushing girl beside her. "But let's forget about that stuff. I'm Yuki by the way.

"Nice to meet you Yuki-san," Keitaro replied with a slight hint of red from the comment earlier. "I'm Keitaro Urashima."

"Oh, forget about the honorifics Urashima-san," Yuki said. "We call each other by our first name at our place so it would only feel weird if someone starts calling us by our last name now. But I don't think that applies for Tomo-chan here."

"No," Tomo denied with a stutter snapping out of her daze. "No, I don't mind you calling me by first name as well. And please don't add any honorifics."

"These girls are a little too friendly," Keitaro started chuckling with a sweat drop. "I see, then please just call me Keitaro."

"Sure," Yuki grinned. "But what brings you back at Akihabara? Still can't find that missing person? Motoko Aoyama was her name, right?"

"Yeah, I'm still following her trail with this tracker but It only led me to this mall," Keitaro showed the device to the girls. Tomo sweat dropped at the mere sight of it because it was definitely pointing straight at her. "I tried searching for her everywhere but nothing, I decided to eat a little ice cream and that's when I met you two. I'm starting to doubt whether it works or not, since it's also this thing that made our meeting last night a little embarrassing."

"Well I doubt it's broken since-" Yuki said, she was so drawn to the fact that the thing was working perfectly, that she almost gave away Tomo's identity. But Tomo was able to stop her by pinching her arm, effectively changing her statement. "But maybe it is broken."

"Maybe I should give up," Keitaro admitted to the girls. "It just feel's like she's just simply avoiding us now. Maybe she just hates us."

"That's not true," Tomo replied snapping the depressed boy from his dead fish eye gaze. Yuki on the other hand sighed thinking. "Don't blame me if you get caught."

"Really," Keitaro asked the girl.

"Well," Tomo tried to think of an answer that wouldn't give away her identity. "Maybe, she just wants some space. Who knows maybe she'll return someday."

"You sound so sure of that right now," Keitaro, he still hasn't crossed out the possibility that this girl might be Motoko.

Tomo wasn't able to answer. She didn't know what to tell the guy so he wouldn't get too suspicious. He was practically waiting for her to expose herself.

"Oh excuse me," Yuki butted in saving her friend in the process. "Sorry Tomo, But I got to go. Remember the errands? I just browed through them and I thought I won't finish them by sunset."

"Eh," Tomo reacted stopping her friend from running away. "Are you going to leave me here?"

"Well," Yuki answered switching her gaze to the ground since Tomo was effectively glaring at her eye to eye. It was obvious the girl didn't want to be left behind with a guy who's practically searching for 'her' and was her crush. "Sorry, but I think Keitaro would definitely keep you company."

"That's not a solution," Tomo whispered. "And why can't I go with you?"

"Well," Yuki sighed and started whispering something to the girl's ear. The girl soon looked at her with wide eyes as she chuckled. "Thought you would react like that. That's why I didn't want bring you there."

"He likes those kind of things," Tomo said in awe. "But he looked so innocent."

"I think there's a saying to that." Yuki tried to think but came short handed. "Anyway just spend the rest of the day with him. Who knows, maybe 'Tomo' would find him interesting."

"Fine," Tomo released the girl. "But you'll pay me back later tonight."

"Sure, sure," Yuki replied with a laugh. "Hey Keitaro, mind keeping an eye on Tomo for me? I have some things to do so I have to leave early."

"Eh," Keitaro reacted but was unable to deny since the girl was already waving at them from a mile away.

"Well," Tomo asked the depressed guy. "What are we going to do?"

"Uhm," Keitaro tried to think of things he could do that would possibly save himself from being killed by a girl he just met. He couldn't possibly leave the girl now just to resume his search. "How about the arcade?"

"That's fine," Tomo said and held onto one of his hands. "Don't get the wrong idea about this. I just didn't want to lose you in the crowd."

"I see," Keitaro said crying inwardly. "I'm going to die when Naru finds out about this."

After the short talk, the two made their way through the densely populated streets of Akihabara. They thought maybe it was for the better to hold hands since it was really hard to pass through the people there with out getting separated. But didn't took them long before they reached their destination. It was a game parlor found in one of the intersections of the streets.

Inside, they could a lot of ringing sounds as people played through the different games littered all around the room. For the first few minutes, the two stood at the entrance thinking what to play but was immediately ended when Tomo pulled Keitaro to one of those 'Wack-a-mole' games. She looked at him and he simply looked at her asking, "what's wrong?" The girl simply continued looking and decided to show her hands. It looked like the girl forgot to bring some change to play and their entire time there would be thanks to Keitaro's wallet.

But it wasn't long before the girl got bored smashing the mole's she inaudibly called the things something else. What it was thou was totally out of Keitaro's knowledge since he was completely stunned on the girls performance. Not one mole got away from her mallet. The next thing they did was racing. Both sat on one of the four-racecar games and placed a token on each one. But as they we're playing Tomo suddenly jumped out of her sit shouting something but when Keitaro looked at her screen he could only see a turtle. But to why a turtle would suddenly pop out of a racing game was out of their idea of a game.

After the game parlor though, Tomo asked Keitaro if he was interested in visiting the bayside. Keitaro nodded and soon they found them selves riding the train to the sea.

"Why the sea," Keitaro asked the girl.

"Well, why not, it's a great way to end a day right," Tomo tried to make sense of things.

"If you're a couple," Keitaro retorted. "And were nothing like that."

"Well," Tomo was lost at words again. She just wanted to go to the beach with him. She didn't have any ulterior motives behind it. "I thought we could talk there. It is a nice place to chat, isn't it?"

"Well, I can't complain about that though," Keitaro finally agreed allowing the girl to sigh in relief. If he asked any more questions it would definitely make things worst.

The two reached the sea and took a walk at the bayside road*. It was pretty relaxing the two thought as they glanced through the waves hitting the shore. But the only problem was, there were only couples there, some were even kissing.

"What did you have in mind anyway," Keitaro tried to start the conversation.

"What," Tomo asked snapping out after looking at a couple near them kissing intimately.

"What did you want to talk about," Keitaro rephrased the question.

"Oh," the girl reacted. "Well, I was just curious, what you thought of the girls at Hinata? And you mentioned two girls beating you up, and Aoyama-san, the one you're searching was one of them. I bet you secret hate them."

"Nah," Keitaro denied, something the girl expected but what came after that was something even she didn't foresee. "To tell you the truth, I think of all of them highly. I may even envy them. One there was Shinobu, our little chef. For someone so young she looks really cheerful. The only thing left for her was growing up. Then there was Suu, she's a princess from another country and a really amazing inventor. But that's not why I envy her. I like how she look at things at a really optimistic way to the point where the phrase 'ignorance is bliss' doesn't even cut it. Kitsune thou was a special case, she's alcoholic and a little mischievous. But I don't hate her, even if she blackmails me out of my money and is usually the reason why I'm usually sent of into orbit. No, whenever she's serious you can look up to her as a motherly figure. But Motoko should be one of the more unforgettable one. She's one of the two girls that call me pervert almost everyday of the week and to make it worst she's a master swordswoman."

"I see," Tomo said weakly before saying inwardly, "I guess he hates me after everything. So why be envious?"

"But she's really caring. I could feel it," Keitaro continued. "Every time she raises her blade against someone, it was only to protect someone she cherishes but most of the times it simply because I accidently stumble into the bath of slip in the kitchen to only grope someone's breasts. But I don't hold that against her. Since she's extremely loyal to the path she chose, like how she's so in love with her kendo training and doujins and I've been save by her strong will myself a lot of times."

"But don't you think she's weird," Tomo interrupted Keitaro's long speech. "She likes those doujins that a lot of people deem perverted."

"Why would I," Keitaro answered. "Everyone has an interest that only a few understand. So it's not up to a person to judge someone based on their interest."

"That's good to hear," Tomo replied. "But there's another one right? What do you feel about Naru?"

"Well," Keitaro blushed to his answer. "I actually like her. She may be hardheaded most of the time but she's always there for me when I needed her most. She also reminds me of the girl I made a promised with when I was small. The promises were about going to Tokyo University together and live happily ever after. But that was all in the pass now, since when I entered Tokyo U. I didn't get to meet that girl again. But I did meet Naru who I made the same promise two years ago."

"Then I guess it's a happy ending all the way to the end," Tomo replied but she couldn't explain the tinge of envy in her heart. "But what if you find out one of the other girls likes you? How will you confront their feelings?"

"I guess I'll only figure that out when it happens," Keitaro replied. "But I should apologize, it looks like I got too into my answer that it became a speech. I hope I didn't bore yah."

"Of course not," Tomo answered with a small giggle. "It's fun to hear people talk about the people they love, especially if those same people were like family. I actually only met those people recently but for some reason they have already accepted me even though I left my previous place without giving the people there a proper reason."

"Why did you leave anyway," Keitaro asked the girl. "If you don't mind me asking that is."

"Well, one of the residents there found out about my hobby and asked me to leave," Tomo replied having a hint of sadness. "But I'm not at her. I know there's a reason behind her actions. She's been one of my closest friend so it's impossible for her to hate me because of a simple hobby."

"I see where you're going, Motoko actually left for the same reason," Keitaro said. "But I hope she's just like you."

"Like I said," Tomo continued. "Just give her time, she'll surely go back to your place."

"Anyway, It looks like it's already dark," Keitaro answered. "We better go home. Yuki should be looking for you by now. She might have already imagined me doing something to you."

"Well, will you," Tomo asked using all of her courage to ask such a daring question.

"Of course not," Keitaro frantically denied. "I can't do that to a girl."

"Then I don't see anything to worry," Tomo said jokingly sticking out her tongue. "But if you insist we can leave."

"Wait," Keitaro tried to stop the girl. She was walking with out looking at where she was steeping and the next step she took was going to land her on the ground. The path was elevated near their area and having a miss step would give anyone a few minor bruises. But as Tomo turned around to look at Keitaro her foot lost its place on the elevated path and fell. She closed her eyes expecting the impact from the ground but it never came. She felt someone pulling her hand and when she opened her eyes she saw Keitaro pulling her up. When he got the girl to get up from the near fall, she stumbled onto his body trying to regain her footing. But when the two looked at each other only their eyes met. They were mere inches away from each other. And they stayed like that a few minutes before Tomo broke their distance.

"Thank you," Tomo weakly said while looking at the ground.

"No problem," Keitaro replied scratching his head. He on the other hand thought the sky was more interesting. "Well we get going before anything happens."

Tomo simply nodded. She would like to avoid answering anything for a while since the little incident was still burned into her mind.

"Well I better get you home," Keitaro suggested to only seeing the girl nodding again.

The two took their time walking back to Akihaba and to the Omoide Ryokan. There, Keitaro bid her farewell to only get stopped by the girl.

"Do you have plans on Friday," Tomo asked avoiding the man's eyes.

"No," Keitaro replied.

"Then would you mind going with me to somewhere," Tomo asked looking at the boy straight at the eyes. She was practically telling him 'please' with those eyes.

"If it's only an outing between friends," Keitaro tried to make the trip sound a little pleasant to hear. But in the end his answer meant 'yes'.

"Then please be careful," Tomo said before heading into the apartment. But once inside she immediately went straight to her room, ignoring the shouts from Yuki. She had her own world for a moment and once there she wasn't Tomo but good old Motoko.

"Did I ask him out on a date," she tried to make sense of what she just did. Her face was red as a tomato as her thoughts continued. "No, he said it was an outing between friends. That's it… It's not a date at all. But earlier we almost… kiss… again."

Her thoughts hunted her all night, she didn't know what to do or what to expect from the outing. But there was one thing that was for certain. They would be alone that day as well. But soon her worries turned into fantasies and fantasies turned into dreams as she fell asleep. Another day has ended for Motoko, but what lies ahead of her path is only a mystery.

* * *

_Ah things are started to kick off… And it looks like Motoko's finally found her prince charming. But what does Keitaro think of her? Let's find out next time on "Himitsu."_

_*Sorry but I don't know what they're properly called. If any of you know please share it with me. I'll change it immediately._


	10. Love is war

~Arc Climax~

Chapter 10: Love is War

"You asked him out," Yuki frantically shouted as they greeted the Thursday morning. "I suspected something romantic, sweet, or anything in between, since you looked like a ripe tomato when you came home. But I didn't expect a date and you're the one who invited the guy."

Motoko on the other hand sat at the sit opposite to Yuki, staring at blank space. She still hasn't recovered from the shock of her actions. It wasn't like she hated what she did but she was just too embarrassed.

"But what do you plan to do," Yuki asked, snapping the girl out of her daze.

"What," Motoko replied, hearing Yuki's words for the first time since they started talking about yesterday.

"What do you plan on doing on tomorrow's date," Yuki asked again. "You're the one who asked him out remember?"

"Actually, that's why I'm talking to you right now," Motoko smiled, receiving a sigh from her friend.

* * *

"Eh," The whole Hinata household retaliated when they heard the words coming out from their manager's mouth.

"Wa-why are you guys reacting like that," Keitaro asked, stuttering from fear. Naru was practically itching to punch him.

"Well, the point that you'll stop looking for Motoko is already irritating enough but because it was only said by some girl just makes it worst," Naru replied, fists clenched and minutes away from launching Keitaro back to space. "And to make things more interesting, you're going on a date with her tomorrow."

"Is this true sempai," Shinobu asked. Tears were starting to form on her eyes. "You're going on a date with someone?"

"It's not a date," Keitaro shouted trying to repeat his words earlier. "I told you it's just an outing between friends."

"That's a date honey," Kitsune interrupted the panicking boy.

Keitaro wasn't able to retort anymore since it looked like Shinobu finally ran out crying and Naru had reach her limit causing Keitaro to feel the fresh summer morning air.

* * *

Besides the lively morning at the two households, the rest of the day passed by quietly. Keitaro and Naru resumed they're search for Motoko at Akihabara. But the tracker they were using required a one-day maintenance so the day ended with them getting more lost at Akihabara rather than actually finding any leads on their friends. Motoko on the other hand decided to walk around Akihabara with Yuki to look for places where she and Keitaro could hang out. Fuka also decided to tag along but she became more of a chore than help. And by the end of the day, it was Yuki who gave the distressed teenager a pair of tickets to the movies. But to what movie they were for, Yuki kept that a secret. And before they knew it, the sun knocked through their windows to tell them Friday just dawned.

* * *

Motoko woke up first and decided to train to relieve her of the stress. She was practically shacking in excitement as she imagined how the day would go. But before she could enjoy it for any longer Yuki stopped her from her tracts.

"Hey there," Yuki said with a grin before changing it into a frown. "I know today's a little special but don't forget you're going out there as some else. So if you don't want to get hurt, then I advice you to tell him the truth. A little secret isn't that bad for a great relationship but keep too much from the other and you won't even get pass friends."

"I plan on telling him later anyway," Motoko replied before giving the girl a smile. "Thanks for the concern non the less."

"No problem," Yuki replied back with a grin. "That's what friends are for right?"

Motoko simply left and headed for the roof. There, Fuka has already started training while waiting for her teacher. But as soon as Motoko arrived their training went up a level. But the entire time practicing, Motoko was still thinking of what Yuki told her. If she was to tell him later, then that meant she'd have to go back the next day. But maybe it was time for her to return. She has made the others worry too much anyway. And with that time passed until it was for Motoko to leave and meet Keitaro.

* * *

Keitaro picked up the polo he just bought and decided it was best to wear it in such an occasion. He then took his new glasses and decided it would look better rather than those large framed ones. He went down the stairs and prepared to leave but was stopped by Naru for a brief minute.

"Are you sure you're going," Naru asked the man and for a friendly outing he was dressed too well. "It's not too late to change your mind, you know. There's still an hour and it would be better if we searched for Motoko, Suu should be done repairing the tracker by now anyway."

"Sorry Naru," Keitaro said. "But I promised her, and you of all people should know how important it is to keep a promise."

"I know that," Naru replied. "But you just met her and we've got a friend out there who might needs us. So think about think about it, do it for Motoko," Naru trailed off better whispering. "Do it for me at least."

"Sorry," Keitaro replied looking at the girl seriously. He thought that maybe with a little more conviction she'd understand. "But I'll go to Akihabara. I really can't find it in me to betray a promise."

Naru didn't answer and decided it was best to keep her head down. She couldn't understand it but being with Keitaro all this time, she has started to have feelings for him. And it just hurts her to think he'll be with someone else for an entire day.

* * *

Keitaro reached the meeting area around noon. There, he saw Tomo standing besides the fountain. She was wearing a black skirt that reached her knees and a sleeveless white polo with frills. Certainly with her get up she instantly became the candy of the eye for all people there. And Keitaro was no exception as he stood at awe for some a few seconds before the girl started running to her.

"You're late you know," the girl said with a displeased tone.

"Eh," Keitaro reacted looking at his clock. "But you told me to be here at noon and it's just 12:05."

"Well, you're late for five minutes," the girl continued to pout. "And you know how girls hate waiting."

"Fine, what can I do to make it up to you," Keitaro finally gave in.

"How about ice cream," the pouting expression quickly changed into a grin as she pointed towards the parlor near the fountain. "Then maybe I'll think, of forgiving you."

"Fine a sundae it is," Keitaro said as they walked towards the shop. But as soon as he bought the ice cream, he felt his wallet lighter. He didn't bring that much money since he thought he'd only accompanying the girl to someplace important, but as it seems to have started with him spending immediately, the day started to not look good.

"Aren't you going to buy one for yourself," Tomo asked as she took a spoonful of chocolate ice cream.

"Well," Keitaro tried to not sound cheap looking at his wallet desperately for answers.

"Here," Tomo said showing the boy a spoon of her ice cream. "It doesn't feel good if I'm the only one to enjoy."

"Eh," Keitaro said looking at the spoon. It was starting to melt but the thought of eating from someone else's spoon just blanketed his mind.

"Just say 'Ah' already," Tomo shouted in a soft tone. She herself was starting to blush. "It's starting to and it's embarrassing if you don't eat it now."

Keitaro didn't felt the looks from the people around them and decided it was better to just eat it. But by the time he realized he has bitten into the spoon, Tomo's face was already beet red. She didn't expect him to actually eat it, but the thought of them indirectly kissing just made her mind go poof.

"Hmm," Keitaro said tasting the ice cream in his mouth. "It actually taste good."

"Pervert," Tomo said looking away from the boy. But what did he meant by "taste good?" was it the ice cream, "or-or the spoon?" Just thinking about it made her blush more.

"Hey, you're the one who gave me the spoon," Keitaro defended. "Anyway, what next."

"We'll go to the movies," Tomo said, showing him a pair of tickets.

"Wait," Keitaro tried to make things clear. "What about the place you've got to go to? Didn't you ask me to go somewhere with you?"

"Well, it's the movie," Tomo replied. "Why, is asking a friend out to watch some movie a bad thing?"

"But there's Yuki or maybe someone else," Keitaro retorted. "And there's a lot of better guys out there if it's a horror movie we're talking about."

"Well the people at the apartment were busy especially Yuki, and well…," Tomo replied back the next part was a little embarrassing for her to say. "Well… I wanted it to be you… got a problem with that? Or maybe you just hate me?"

"I don't hate you," Keitaro tried to sound nicer. "I was only caught by surprise. Anyway let's go, or we might miss the movie."

Tomo smiled when she heard his reply. "At least the date's still on," she thought to herself ignoring the idea that maybe she's the only one who sees it as a date. Instead, she led him to the cinema where the tickets where bought so they could get the movie started. But as they made their way to their next destination, they were unaware that a shadow was following them.

"Kyaaa," Tomo shrieked as she clung to Keitaro's sleeves. They were watching a rerun of Gamera and for some reason Tomo kept shouting every time the turtle monster would appear in screen. Keitaro started to doubt Tomo's identity again until she actually hugged him really hard. She was shaking and thanks to this her identity was saved again since Keitaro knew that Motoko, who was scared of turtles, show this side of her in a million years."

"You should have seen your face," Keitaro laughed as they exited the cinemas Keitaro was laughing so hard while Tomo was pouting. "You looked like you would burst into tears any second now." He found a little courage to tease the girl since she wasn't Motoko, if she were, he would surely have been sent into space anytime now. But instead, he's teasing only earned him an embarrassed teenager.

"Idiot," Tomo whispered before walking away. She didn't want to stay by side for another minute for fear of exposing her identity since her fists were itching to hit something. But Keitaro took this the wrong way and ran towards the girl.

"Hey," he shouted. "Don't leave me behind. I know why don't I treat you to something. We only ate ice cream for lunch so you might be hungry."

"You know I won't forgive you just because of this right," Tomo stopped walking and looked at the boy with a glare.

"Then how about I take you to anywhere you want to go," Keitaro said with a smile. He was having so much time with the girl that he started playing along with the girl. "How does that sound?"

"Fine," Tomo said returning to her calm self. "But I don't want some beef bowl place."

"Where did that come from," Keitaro asked, the only people he remembered bringing to a beef bowl place was Naru and she told the whole inn about it. But he didn't mind. "Maybe she just didn't like beef," he thought.

Keitaro led Tomo to a Chinese restaurant. And told the girl to order anything she liked. But the girl took this as payback and ordered the priciest one she could see at the menu. Keitaro gasped at this and asked her to reconsider but to no hope. As he realized he just lost another large amount of money decided to order a beef bowl and asked the lady to make it extra spicy. Tomo gave him a look asking, "Are you sure?" And he only replied with a nod. When the food arrived, Tomo received the Chinese style braised chicken and Keitaro a bowl of extra spicy beef stew.

"This is delicious," Tomo commented as she took another bite from her food, ignoring the fire-breathing guy besides her. "I warned you, didn't I?"

"Who knew it was this hot," Keitaro shouted fanning his tongue with his hands. "Better ask for water, I can't stand it anymore."

"Wait," Tomo stopped him from calling one of the waitresses. "Try this, it might help with the spices."

"Thanks," Keitaro nodded before eating the food in the chopsticks. But as soon as the food processed through his tongue he felt it only getting worst. "This isn't helping at all!"

"Suits you for laughing at me back at the cinema," Tomo said sticking out her tongue before taking another bite. "Anyway let's go, the day's only beginning."

"Hey wait up! Sorry here's the bill," Keitaro shouted, trying to stop the girl but to no use but in the end he had to pay for the food before running after the girl. "You know, you could have at least waited for me back there. But where are we going this time anyway?"

"To the amusement park," Tomo replied before glancing behind to see the boy counting his wallet. "Don't worry I'll pay this time around."

"Really," Keitaro asked looking away from his almost empty wallet. He was crying tears of joy inside but he still knew that the boy's embarrassing if the girl's force to pay when there are only two of them. But what could he do? He was almost flat broke.

"But you'll have to do something for me later," Tomo bargained. "Deal?"

"If it's tolerable," Keitaro agreed.

"Fair enough," Tomo smiled then she started running, pulling Keitaro by the wrist by the process.

At the park, she led Keitaro towards the roller coaster. The line wasn't that long for some reason and they were able to ride after only a few minutes of waiting. Keitaro immediately lost his lunch when they got off, earning another 'in-your-face' laugh from the girl. But the next ride they rode was the teacups. There, Keitaro got his revenge. He kept spinning the cup until the girl got dizzy. But he decided to stop, when he realized the girl was already right besides her. She was holding onto his sleeves, burying her head on his arms, and trying really hard to hold on to those chickens in her stomach. But even after stopping, Tomo lost her lunch as well. Keitaro saw the girl feeling really sick and decided to hold a truce. She agreed and they laughed everything off.

Keitaro noticed the sun setting and suggested they ride the Ferris wheel before leaving. Tomo agreed and they made their way into the long line. Keitaro looked up to the top and thought that they would surely get to see an amazing sight at there. Tomo on the other hand was both nervous and excited. It was her first time on such a ride and it was going to be with someone she liked. But she decided to confess her identity there instead of her feelings. She has already accepted the fact that she didn't have any chance with him anyway, since he and Naru were destined for each other.

"We're here," Keitaro called out to the dazed girl. "The view outside is just amazing don't you think?"

Tomo couldn't agree anymore, she looked at the amazing display of lights from the city. To her they looked like stars in the sky and the cars looked like shooting stars and if this were just true she would definitely have made a wish by now. But with out knowing it she has been saying her thoughts out loud, allowing Keitaro to here them.

"And what would that wish be," Keitaro asked at the girl realizing what she just did. "Mind sharing?"

"No way am I telling you something so embarrassing," Tomo said looking back at the scenery. "Kei-"

"Maybe it's to become a beautiful bride," Keitaro teased interrupting her words.

Tomo immediately imagined the idea. There she was, wearing a wedding dress, waiting for the groom to open her veil. She was looking down the whole time so she couldn't see the groom. But the time came, the priest asked them to kiss and there in front of her stood Keitaro. He slowly lifted her chin up with his fingers and slowly drew close to kiss her, but when their lips were about to touch she immediately snapped out of it, blushing and to top it all of, she started hitting Keitaro while shouting, "idiot!" But when the passenger car started to move again, she lost balanced and she slipped. She knew she fell on top of something hard but why did it felt like her lips were pressed onto something soft. She opened her eyes and she saw Keitaro's. Then did that mean their lips were touching- wait, kissing?

Tomo's mind blanked out. She lost all the will to leave and continued to press her lips onto his. But this didn't last long as Keitaro pushed her away. "Are you okay," he asked looking at the girl with concern. She on the other hand simply nodded and walked out of the car as red as she could be. She continued walking thinking of what happened. "Did they just kissed," she asked herself countless times. But every time she asked she was only led to multiple yes. But without realizing it, she bumped into a few other people. They looked intimidating, which meant they were only trouble.

"Oh, going somewhere cutie," the man asked. "If you're lost, we'll be kind enough to show you the way."

"Get away from me," Tomo demanded. But because of what happened earlier she just didn't have the strength to perform her sword skills.

"Or what," the man threatened. He wasn't scared at all, and Tomo wasn't at any condition to defend her self. "Anyway let's go kitty."

"Help me," Tomo shouted trying her hardest to get away from the men. "Please! Someone help me! Keitaro…"

"Do you mind letting go," Keitaro said sternly. He was keeping a calm look, since he didn't want to fight the men if possible. "She doesn't look willing anyway."

"And who are you," the man asked. "Don't tell me you're her boyfriend." The man was laughing his ass off as he looked at Keitaro with eyes that mocked his looks.

"No he's ju-," Tomo tried to defend the man but was interrupted by Keitaro's answer.

"And what if I am," he replied looking at the man with determination.

"Oh," the man sarcastically asked. Before delivering a punch right on Keitaro's face. "Don't make me laugh boy. You aren't even worth shit."

"Keitaro," Tomo shouted looking at the boy who got sent flying a few meter away. He looked really hurt but for some reason he came back up. "Just run away Keitaro, I can handle my self."

"Hear the girl shrimp," the man continued to mock the boy. "Get lost!"

"If you we're Motoko I could rest assured but you're not," Keitaro replied giving the girl a smile. "Now just wait for me, I'll definitely save you."

"Please stop," Tomo pleaded, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Please just save yourself."

But the boy ignored her wishes and slowly came closer to the man. He was chuckling as he watched the boy try so hard to get close to him just to get hit back down again. Keitaro came close and held onto the man's hand, the one he was using to hold onto Tomo's arm. The man gave him another punch but remarkably he was able to take it this time. Keitaro smiled before delivering a swift knee to the man's groin. Making him shout in pain, releasing Tomo in the process.

"Run," Keitaro ordered as he pulled on the girl's wrist.

"Why," Tomo asked. "Why didn't you run away?"

"Remember the time I told you I envied the Hinata girls," Keitaro replied remembering the first time they talked. "Well I envied Motoko's will to protect right? So I wanted to protect you Tomo."

"You're a complete idiot you know," Tomo whispered, blushing intensely.

"I know," Keitaro said with a smile. "Anyway it's better if we lose them first."

The two made their way through the crowd and finally reached the bayside. There they decided to take a rest. They had lost the group of people anyway so it was safe.

"Are you okay," Keitaro asked taking a deep breath. "He didn't hurt you right?"

"You're the one hurt," Tomo replied touching his lips. "Look you're bleeding."

"Its just some bruise don't worry," Keitaro replied. "Anyway, Did you want to say something earlier?"

"Oh," Tomo remembered. She was going to confess her identity but was interrupted when they kissed. "Well, Keitaro I-."

* * *

Naru looked around the crowd trying to search for the two. She originally planned to search for Motoko alone but with the tracker it only led to her tracking the two. And she has been at it since morning and was completely furious at what they we're doing. "How could he protect that girl like some princess," she shouted internally.

She finally reached the bay when she saw the two standing at the walkway. She instinctively hid in some bush as she heard the two talking. "Is she confessing," she asked herself, hearing the girl's last words. She decided to stop it because of the thought of Keitaro accepting her. He did look like he had fun today.

"Keitaro," she shouted, gaining the two's attention but what happened next made her void of emotions.

* * *

Keitaro turned to look where his name came from but immediately felt something soft in his lips. Tomo took this chance and kissed him. Her eyes were closed as she boldly moved his body to face hers.

"What are you doing," Keitaro asked looking behind to see Naru. She looked hurt and he wanted to chase after her but was stopped by Tomo's pull.

"I love you Keitaro…," the girl stated, but she herself wasn't sure what she was doing. The last thing she remembered was hearing Naru's voice and her body moved on its own. "Please stay with me."

"But what about Naru," Keitaro tried to break free.

"I love you," Tomo repeated but decided to let go. "Isn't that enough?"

Keitaro hesitated to answer at first, but what to do? He didn't want to hurt anyone. But he knew in such a situation it wasn't possible. "Sorry," he whispered before running away. But was briefly stopped when Tomo run in front of him.

"Then hear me out first," she said tears in her eyes. "I won't give you up. Okay?" Keitaro didn't reply to her last words instead he ran off searching for Naru in the crowd.

Tomo was left behind. She has burst into tears when the guy he loved left her. Maybe her love was one sided but it didn't meant it was hopeless. From her despair came hope. "It's time to go back."

* * *

_First Arc is done. I hope you had fun reading my work. And here is the first last. I hope you continue following me since I've uploaded this on the last day of my winter break so it's a little scratchy but I did all I could to make it the best. I have also tried finding a beta so one they agree, I'll try to edit all of the first chapters... thank you -humility. :)_


	11. Homecoming

Chapter 11: Homecoming

"Naru," Keitaro kept shouting as he tried to keep up with the girl.

"Why are you following me," she replied, her voice a combination of anger, sadness, and jealousy.

"Because... you won't hear me out," Keitaro replied as he held on to the trembling shoulders of the girl. "And why are you even acting like this?"

"Why," Naru sarcastically replied. Tears were rolling down her eyes as she turned around. "You- wait you're right... why am I acting like this? We're not even a couple, right?"

"If it's about the Tomo then it's all a misunderstanding," Keitaro defended.

"What's there to misunderstand," Naru continued. "She loved you right? She even kissed you to show it to you. So shouldn't you be overjoyed right now? There's actually a girl in love with the three time ronin, Keitaro Urashima!"

"Then why are you so angry," Keitaro calmly asked. "And why are you crying?"

"I don't know," Naru replied looking down at the ground. She was about to burst into tears when he felt Keitaro hugging her. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you go to that girl already? You're practically meant for each other."

"But we weren't Naru," he replied softly resting her delicate head on his chest.

"Then why were you so happy when you were with her," Naru asked.

"I was, but that doesn't mean I loved her," Keitaro replied. "Besides..."

"Besides what," Naru asked calming down but before she could lift her head, she felt Keitaro hands lifting it for her.

"You're the one I love Naru Narusegawa," he said with, wearing a gentle smile on his face. "And whatever joy I had with others can never compare to that I feel, when I'm with you."

"Idiot," Naru replied resting her head on his chest once more.

* * *

Tomo returned to the apartments and was happily greeted by the Yuki's tease. "How was the- what's wrong," Yet the girl's face told her that something bad happened.

"Nothing," Motoko replied half-heartedly. "Nothing happened."

"That's not what your tears are telling me Tomo- no, Motoko," Yuki continued. "You told him something didn't you? Something that doesn't have to do with you _split _personality."

"Naru saw everything we did," Motoko started, ignoring her friend's questions. "She even saw me ki-ki-kiss him."

"You kissed him," Yuki shouted. "Why? I know you liked him but to kiss him. Why would you do such a risky thing?"

"I was about to tell him my identity when I heard Naru's voice," she explained. "After that my mind blanked out. Instead of telling him the truth, I thought he was going to leave me and my body did the rest. I moved in and kissed him and started shouting 'I love you'."

"I could imagine what happened next," Yuki sighed. "Naru saw everything and ran away didn't she? After that, Keitaro left you behind to follow her, isn't that right?"

"Yes," Motoko nodded weakly. "But why… why did I feel that?"

"Feel like what," Yuki tilted her head.

"Satisfied," Motoko answered. "Why did it felt so satisfying when I saw Naru cry? She's my friend isn't she? Shouldn't I feel guilty?"

"Sorry but there's only one thing I could think of to answer your question," Yuki replied. "You felt jealous of Naru didn't you? How she was the one he loved and not you? And now that you actually had the chance to steal him away you actually thought it was your victory. But sad to say it the joy you felt was only short lived."

Motoko felt more depressed as she heard Yuki's words. She was right, she was jealous, she was jealous of how through all the pain Naru put him through he still chose her rather than choosing herself, no Tomo who showed him love. These realizations just made her fall deeper into despair. But this all changed when she heard her friend's words.

"But whatever we do, we can never change the past," Yuki started. "So wouldn't it be better to follow on through with the future. And it will all be determined with your answer to this question. What are you planning to do now? Now that he can never know about Tomo's true identity since it would only form a rift between you. And as things are now, you would either lose him to Naru but with that wouldn't they be happy?"

"I," Motoko hesitated. She knew that it would be better if the two got together. She has already accepted their destiny anyway. But what about her own happiness, shouldn't she be happy knowing _they're _happy? But wait, wasn't it Tomo who confessed to Keitaro? It wasn't Motoko at all. Her mind started to see hope as she thought about everything more clearly "I know my answer Yuki. Thank you."

"I see," Yuki smiled. "I guess you know what you have to tell the others tomorrow?"

"Yes," Motoko replied passing through the door and entering her room.

* * *

Saturday morning greeted the residents of Omoide Ryokan. They were all at the exit bidding their short farewells to their short time friend.

"You're leaving Motoko," Fuka asked a little sad.

"Don't worry Fuka," Motoko cheering up the girl. "I'm going to visit during Fridays anyway. And if you're interested we could continue your traning during my visits."

"Oh," Nami said seeing another opportunity to lengthen Motoko's visits. "And here I thought I finally found an interesting employee. Wouldn't you consider working for me?"

"I was planning to talk to you about that actually," Motoko said turning her attention to the resident tea lover. "Would it be ok for me to work during the weekdays?"

"Oh, you're serious right," Nami asked. "I mean you were so hesitant on the beginning."

"Well I have my own reasons," Motoko replied. "And would it be okay if I use my other name to work there?"

"That's fine," Nami agreed to the kendo girl's conditions. "Then I'm expecting you this Monday got it?"

"Yes," Motoko said smiling.

"Well, you better get going Motoko," Ryu interrupted. "Yuki's got something for you. She told me it's from a person named Nene."

"Nene," Motoko thought. "I see the owner from that shop. Now that I think about it I never got the chance to read those doujins I bought."

"Anyway it looked important," Ryu continued. "Anyway it looks like this won't be our last meeting so we'll only be wishing you a good travel. Remember this place is where memories are born and where people meet their pasts. Until the time we meet again."

"Thank you," Motoko replied and bowed lightly showing her respects. "When things are settle I would like to invite you to Hinata."

"We're counting on it," Ryu replied and whispered. "A place where the sun shines ha? I guess the people there are really blessed. And if I remember correctly I remembered hearing a story where all promises are fulfilled there. But as it is now, stories are meant to be kept that way, stories."

"Took you long enough," Yuki complained as she saw Motoko approaching her. "Here. It's a set of clothes Nene made exactly just for you."

"But what should I do with it," Motoko asked. "You know non of the people at Hinata knows of this except for Keitaro and Naru."

"Don't worry it's not for cosplay," Yuki reassured the girl. "They're normal clothes. And if you're thinking, 'But Motoko does not wear such things' then think about this, 'Isn't this kind of like Tomo's taste?' Motoko's not Motoko unless there's Tomo."

"I see," Motoko said looking at the bag of clothes. "I would really like to thank her for this but I guess that can be arranged for another time."

"What are you talking about," Yuki asked with a small grin. "She's right behind you. Sakura's even with her."

"You should take care of those," Nene ordered. "I'm giving them to you for free you know. And if you're going to thank me you should also thank this girl. She helped me with it."

"It's true Motoko," Sakura continued. "I'm Nene-sensei's apprentice you see and I thought this is the only way I could show you my appreciation of you."

"Thank you, you guys," Motoko said patting Sakura at the head. "Well, I better get going now."

"See yah," the two said, waving their hands.

"I guess you're ready ha," Yuki said as she watched Motoko entering the train

"Yes," Motoko nodded. "I'm not going to give up. It's still too early for me to give him up."

"That's good," Yuki smiled. "To your success."

Motoko smiled and watched as the doors closed in front of her. She saw her friend smiling at her until the train left the station. She was ready. She knew that unless the two wed, she still had a chance. But does this mean she'll have to show a part of her she still hasn't shown anyone yet? Only time would tell.

* * *

"She's back," Shinobu shouted storming into the inn.

"Motoko's back," Suu asked, swinging down from a secret hole in the roof.

"Keitaro _was _right," Kitsune said with a grin as she entered the lobby. "She did come back by her own will."

"Shinobu, Suu, And Kitsune," Motoko greeted as she entered through the doors of Hinata-Sou. "It's been such a long time. I would like to apologize about what I did. I guess I've worried you guys a lot."

"Don't sweat it honey," Kitsune replied.

"That's right Motoko," Suu continued jumping onto the kendo girl's back. "We heard everything from Naru."

"That's right sempai," Shinobu continued. "We know Naru asked you to leave but to not trust us about you hobbies. Isn't that a little bit unfair. You know we'll accept you for who you are. Isn't that how a family works?"

"That's right Motoko," Kitsune ended. "Doujins might be a little overrated but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy it right? Look at me, I like horse races and wine."

"Sorry," Motoko said as she accepted their words. But was it right to be proud about horse races? "But where's Naru-sempai and Keitaro?"

"Oh they might still be out," Kitsune replied. "Something seemed to happen last night and they were never closer."

"I see," Motoko said hiding the fact she knew everything. But as she was looking for the two, they surprised her from behind.

"Motoko," Keitaro shouted with surprise. "You're finally back. We've been worried sick because of you."

"Motoko," Naru also greeted but with a little fear. "I'm really sorry for what I did. Might we talk about it later, I want to let you hear my side.

"No it's okay Naru-sempai," Motoko said smiling at the girl but quickly took out her wooden sword. "But would you mind what you guys are doing."

"Eh," the two reacted before realizing that they were holding hands. "I could explain this," Keitaro defended. "You're misunderstanding something Motoko," Naru continued.

"No I can see it perfectly clear," Motoko, said clearly quite irritated. "Keitaro forced himself on you didn't he?"

"Wait," Keitaro said trying to shield himself.

"Keitaro," Motoko shouted and finally released a large amount of Ki, knocking the boy out of the roof. "You Pervert!"

"Why me," Keitaro said tears flowing down his cheeks. On the other hand the others were looking at the sky quite shock. Naru was gasping as she watched Keitaro become a star, Suu was grinning as she made a wish, Shinobu fainted, Kitsune was smiling ear-to-ear, and Motoko was smiling as she was finally back. And to the kendo girl this was only the beginning.

* * *

_Hell yeah… Such a nice way to get back at the guy who dumped you wouldn't you agree? Hahahaha…  
_


	12. Defence

Chapter 12: Defense

"What are you doing Keitaro," Motoko said with pure fury in her tone. She was standing outside of Naru's room while looking at Keitaro lying on top of Naru.

"It's not what it looks like Motoko," Keitaro said standing up immediately from her position. "I swear I just got in and I suddenly tripped. Promise!"

"I don't want to hear excuses," Motoko said drawing her sword and batting the boy out of the roof. "Pervert!"

"Keitaro," Naru shouted as she looked out of the hole the boy just made.

"And you Naru-sempai," Motoko continued. "You shouldn't leave things unattended, like this string tied between the door. If I didn't knew any better, I would say you actually wanted that pervert to fall down."

"Of course not," Naru replied with a sweat drop on her head. "Why would I do something like that and besides, I didn't remember tying that string on the door anyway. Maybe it was Suu playing some prank."

"I guess," Motoko said nodding her head. "Anyway I better get going. Please be careful sempai."

Naru was left on the room flopping down as she wondered why Motoko would suspect her of something she _didn't_ do. Motoko has been back for two days now and since yesterday, it felt like Motoko knew exactly when she wanted Keitaro just to herself. And when she was going to show him a little of her feeling, the kendo girl would instantaneously bat him out preventing her to do so.

* * *

Keitaro just came back from the park, he landed at the sandbox so he didn't sustain much damage but he just couldn't understand why Motoko was always there when he was finally alone with Naru, not like he actually wanted to. It was just like some of the situations were too fabricate just like what happened earlier. He called Naru calling him and when he entered the room he felt like he tripped on something when he opened his eyes he was on top of Naru and when he tried to check on what he tripped on there stood Motoko.

"Did Motoko's senses increased when she left? She was everywhere," Keitaro sighed as he walked through the stairs.

* * *

"Just in time," Motoko said to herself while she walked through the lobby after talking with Naru. "Now I better thanks Suu for this KeitaroNaru sensor she invented. It makes it much easier to know when that fumbling idiot is with that girl." When she came back, she asked Suu to make such an item to make sure nothing happens between the two, and it was actually kind of weird since it was exactly right on time. "But I guess I better leave, Nami should be waiting."

"Oh," Keitaro said as he saw Motoko standing on the entrance. 'Do you want something Motoko?"

"Yes," Motoko said. "I was just going to ask permission to leave for a while. I got something important to do and I have to leave immediately."

"I guess it's okay," Keitaro replied wondering what this 'important something' was. "But might I ask what you're going to do?"

"Forgive me Keitaro," Motoko said. "But for now it's a little private."

"It's okay," Keitaro said smiling at the girl. "Anyway be back at night time. It's a little dangerous to be out during the dark."

"Do not worry," Motoko said showing him her wooden sword. "I can protect myself."

Keitaro simply laughed as he just notice it was the guys out there who should beware.

"And before I forget," Motoko continued. "I'll be doing this for the rest of summer so I'll constantly be out. So refrain from doing anything-unnecessary Keitaro."

"Yes," Keitaro answered with a flinch watching the girl passing him.

"Oh and could you do me a favor," Motoko said stopping right behind him. "Could you buy me something from Akihabara, you know what it is right?"

"I'll try," the boy nodded.

"And if you're hungry on your way please try this place out. I heard they serve great cake over there," Motoko finished, handing him a piece of paper and walked off.

* * *

"Where's Motoko going," Naru asked as she watched the manager re-entering the inn.

"She didn't tell," Keitaro said sighing. "Anyway, I better get started with my chores I guess…"

"Oh," Naru said stopping the boy in his tracks. "You can do that later. I want to ask you a favor."

"What is it," Keitaro asked looking at the girl.

"Would you mind going out with me again," Naru replied. "I have to buy some things for one of my subjects."

"Ok," Keitaro nodded. "I've got something to do outside anyway. Where are we going anyway?"

"Akihabara," Naru answered.

* * *

"Why isn't Nami here yet," Motoko complained as she waited for her friend and her new boss.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Nami shouted as she entered through the back door. "You shouldn't be here too early. You know when we open right?"

"Well, I did told you to meet me much earlier right," Motoko, said. "And besides I asked for some of those clothes I'm used to wearing here in Akihabara."

"Yes, yes," Nami said handing over a bag of clothes over to Motoko. "But I guess being Tomo during these times are more comfortable isn't it?"

"Yes," Motoko replied, entering the changing room. "Since Motoko wouldn't be seen dead working in a cosplay café, now would she?"

"I will never understand people with alter egos," Nami laughed. "Oh and please hurry it up. We still got shopping to do before the shop opens."

"Done," Tomo came out with her new clothes. "This ones looks good, maybe someone would come ask me out if I don't be careful, don't you think?"

"You know, they say that the clothes make the person, but you're like a totally different person every time you change," Nami stated watching the girl with a small smile.

"I was just joking you know," Tomo said with dead fish eyes. "Anyway let's get going."

"You say that but that smirk on your face says otherwise," Nami said exiting the building with her friend.

* * *

"Why did you brought so many of these," Keitaro weakly stated, trying his best to carry two bags of clothes.

"Well, the class I go to wanted to open a maid café so that they could save up for a field trip they're planning," Naru explained walking really relaxed, ignoring the struggling youth behind her.

"I see," Keitaro weekly replied. "Then mind explaining why you had to buy all of it?"

"Well I didn't want to work in the café since its kind of embarrassing so they decided that I should be the one to buy all of it," Naru explained. "And besides it's a good way to kill of some time… with you right?"

"Well, I can't complain now can't I," Keitaro said. "But could you at least hold onto one of the bags? It's getting pretty heavy now."

"Okay," Naru replied and took one of the bags. "Anyway where are you taking me?"

"Oh," Keitaro remembered. "We're going to a private comic shop Motoko mentioned. She asked me to buy her a doujin so I thought that while were out I may as well do it right?"

"I guess," naru sighed. "But I guess I'm the only one who feels uncomfortable with her hobby. When she told the others, they all accepted it and laughed, saying she was holding onto something so small. I can't believe it."

"Well you'll get use to it someday," Keitaro comforted the girl. "Besides she's a friend and it's our job to accept her. And if you want, we could go to this teashop she suggested. She even gave me the address."

Naru simply nodded as they entered the old building where the doujins were sold. And after that went straight to the café Motoko mentioned. But when they entered, the person they least likely expected greeted them.

"Welcome master," Tomo greeted, winking at the unexpected guesses.

* * *

_I didn't like this chapter that much… Except for the cliffhanger all of it seems too rush. Don't you agree? But I can't rephrase it anymore since this is how things worked out in my head. SO I hope you could forgive me this one time… Gome…_


	13. Sweets

Chapter 13: Sweets

"What will your order be master," Tomo asked with a singsong voice, smiling brightly at Keitaro.

"Uhm, Tomo," Keitaro stuttered as he chuckled at the girl.

"He won't be able to order like that, you know," Naru said as she angry looked at the girl who was practically sitting besides Keitaro. "And why don't you just order? Do you like having that girl sticking so close to you like that?"

"It's not like that Naru," Keitaro frantically stated, trying to calm the girl's fury.

"He's right _mistress_," Tomo replied with emphasize on the last word, definitely she was implying other things. "Please let master take his time."

"Why you," Naru whispered, preparing to hit the girl.

"We'll take the short cake," Keitaro shouted, looking at Naru out of fear. He didn't want any trouble. And having all of the customers glaring at them was already enough for an embarrassment.

"Right away," Tomo said before standing up and bowing to the two. She walked away and went to the kitchen. Naru on the other hand glared at Keitaro, ready to blow off some steam.

"Naru I could feel chills running down my spine," Keitaro said, scared out of his wits. But Naru simply looked away and ignored his comment.

"Here are your orders, masters," Tomo delivered the short cake and smiled.

"Thanks Tomo," Keitaro replied, trying to lighten up the building up mood.

Keitaro decided to dig in and after a few spoons of the cake he realized Tomo wasn't leaving their side. "Uhm Tomo, aren't you going to get in trouble for ignoring the other guests."

"Of course not," Tomo answered ignoring the sighs from the other workers. "It's our priority to make the customers happy."

"I see," Keitaro said and chuckled but felt the girl beside him again.

"And we are also currently having a special," The girl teased. "Say ahh."

"Wait," Keitaro shouted trying to stop the girl. "I can do it on my own Tomo. Eh, this glare… Please stop Naru."

"Keitaro…," Naru hissed before punching the poor manager to who knows where. "You pervert!"

"Keitaro," Tomo asked worriedly. "Why did you do that?"

"I should be the one asking you that," Naru shouted back. "What are you thinking doing that with him?"

"I was just entertaining him," Tomo replied with a harsh tone. "Why are you envious?"

"Why should I be envious," Naru said, blushing deep red. "He chose me remember?"

"But you haven't told him you love him right," Tomo taunted. "Besides we've kissed… twice. If I remember how things work, I should be in the lead right?"

"But he's deeply in love with me," Naru tried to make herself feel secure.

"But do you have the right to love him back," Tomo retaliated. "You keep punching him. In fact are you some sort of sadist? I on the other hand can show him my true feelings. In fact, I'm leaving right now…"

"What," Nami shouted from the background. "This is your first day you know!" But the girl ignored her shouts and went to change. She came out seconds later and walked out of the shop. Naru on the other hand was speechless. But instead of simply observing the girl she started running after her.

* * *

"Naru sure punched me far this time," Keitaro moaned as he looked around his surroundings. "This is the mall right? Wow!"

"Oh, Keitaro," A voice called from behind. When Keitaro turned to look who it was, he saw Yuki grinning at him. "How are yah?"

"Yuki," Keitaro greeted back. "I'm doing fine, how about you?"

"I'm fine," Yuki smiled. "So what brought you here?"

"Well," Keitaro tried to look for the right words. "I was shopping with Naru when we went to this café where Tomo worked. Tomo tried feeding me the cake we ordered and when Naru saw this, she immediately punched me. I ended up landing here after that"

Yuki first looked at the boy before bursting out into laughter. "You're pathetic," the girl shouted before rolling on the floor.

"You don't have to say it like that," Keitaro shouted, tears flowing down his face.

"But really to be launched this far by a girl," Yuki replied wiping the tears off her face. "That's really funny. Anyway, you mentioned shopping with Naru. Are you two going out now?"

"Not really," Keitaro said with a blush.

"Oh," Yuki said with a grin. "Well I don't have the right to interfere, but I don't think Naru's that great."

"Eh," Keitaro reacted hearing Yuki's comment.

"Well I'm not talking bad for her but I just don't think you were made for each other," Yuki continued. "But it's still up to you, right? I would just like to advice you to look at others' feelings first though."

"I know that Yuki," Keitaro said with a smile. "But I would always love Naru the most."

"I see," Yuki sighed. "Anyway I've got something to do for now. Why don't you chat with Tomo there? Your beloved Naru is also behind her. See yah."

"Tomo? Naru," Keitaro reacted when he saw the two walking in from the entrance.

"Oh Keitaro," Tomo shouted running towards the boys. "Are you ok? Does it hurt?"

"Don' t worry Tomo," Keitaro replied, smiling at the girl. "Don't you remember? I told you I'm invulnerable."

"But still," Tomo said with worry on her tone. "Landing this far from the café."

"Thanks Tomo," Keitaro said.

"Sorry," Naru whispered as she walked from behind the other girl. "It's just that you're an idiot. And I didn't want you acting perversely towards other girls."

"Naru," Keitaro said with a sweat drop. But this reaction didn't stop him from laughing after seeing the girl blush from her apology. Naru realized this and punched Keitaro but this time he only few a few meters away.

Tomo on the other hand kept quiet. She didn't know what to say or do. The two were totally in their world as they talked. Did she even have the right to interfere with this relationship, she thought.

"Keitaro, we better go," Naru said. "Shinobu should be done preparing lunch and I'm getting hungry."

"Sure…," Keitaro nodded and the two walked away. But were stopped when Keitaro heard Tomo shouting.

"Wait," the girl said. "Uhm… would it be okay if I come along?"

* * *

_I'm sorry if this chapter was really short, and there wasn't anything interesting… Things have started getting hectic. And I just couldn't find the time to finish this chapter… I'll try if I can update faster next time… Anyway please stay tune…_


	14. Baby steps

_This chapter is so sad… I'm having major block and if I don't finish this chapter this story would probably be scrapped along with the other stories I'm writing. I hope I get cured from it by sometime next week… Anyway please enjoy this randomly written chapter. T_T_

Chapter 14: Baby steps

"Good afternoon," the black haired girl greeted the others as she entered the inns. "My name is Tomo Ishinari, nice to meet you."

"Keitaro you sly dog," Kitsune teased the distressed manager.

"You're making a mistake here Kitsune," Keitaro panicked. "She's just a friend, and well she wanted to come along."

"Really," Kitsune continued. "Well seeing how close you two are, it doesn't seem like that at all." She was right; Keitaro was at the door and at his right was Naru, they were always walking side-by-side ever since getting back from that night. But seeing Tomo at his left side standing closer to him than Naru was, just made them look more like a couple.

"Kitsune," Naru shouted stopping the fox.

"You don't have to get that mad Naru," Kitsune said laughing before walking back to the dining room. "Anyway, I'm Mitsune Konno but you can call me Kitsune."

"Sorry about that," Keitaro said. "She's a little hard to handle, but believe me she's a nice person."

"It's okay," Tomo replied with a smile. "But this place is really big… And it's all yours?"

"Yeah," Keitaro replied. "My grandmother gave it to me when she decided to go around the world to try all the hot springs."

"That does sound like something someone from your family would do," Tomo teased.

"You sound like you're implying my family is weird," Keitaro said.

"Well at least one of them are," Naru answered walking to the kitchen.

"Naru," Keitaro said with tears.

"Anyway, haven't you thought of having someone helping you out," Tomo continued. "Maintaining the place should be too much for one man to handle."

"Well, if its maintenance, then I've already got used to it," Keitaro said, chuckling at the fact. "Besides, I don't want to bother anyone else with the job. _It'll only hurt the budget more._" Tears started to form in his eyes.

"I see," Tomo sighed. "Well if you need any, then don't hesitate to ask. I'm sure someone here's willing to help you." Keitaro looked at her smile and smiled back. He was happy to see Tomo smiling at him brightly and thought, maybe the girl has moved on.

"Well we better go," Keitaro said and lead the girl to the dining room. There, they we're greeted with Suu's quick outburst. She immediately jumped out of her sit without moving the chair an inch and reached Tomo's back as if by magic.

"Motoko," Suu shouted. "Why are you dressed like that? Are we playing some game?" But the only thing that greeted her was the chocking sound from the girl between her legs.

"I… can't… breath," Tomo tried chocking out.

"Get down from her Suu," Keitaro ordered but the girl didn't budge. She was looking at the girl with a puzzled look but all she could see was a chocking teenager.

"You're acting funny Motoko," Suu said with a puzzled look.

"No Suu," Naru helped. "She's Tomo one of Keitaro's friends. She only looks like Motoko."

"Tomo," Suu asked. "Is that tasty?" Drool was slowly dripping from her mouth.

The whole group sweat dropped and the commotion continued but luckily, everything stopped when Shinobu came in with the food she prepared. Suu jumped down and went back to her sit and took a bottle of sauce out of thin air. Tomo sighed and took a deep breath. But besides that, the lunch went by peacefully.

* * *

"Sorry for giving you a hard time," Keitaro said as he led Tomo to the porch. "I hope Suu didn't hurt you."

"Don't worry, _I'm used to it by now anyway,_" Tomo replied the last part in form of a whisper only she could hear. "Anyway, this place is quite lively, isn't it?"

"You could say that again," Keitaro replied with a smile. "But its sad you weren't able to meet one of the other tenants."

"Is that Motoko," Tomo inquired, knowing he was talking about her.

"Yeah," Keitaro nodded. "But Suu really made a great point, other than your backgrounds, you do give off the same feeling as Motoko."

"Not you too," Tomo sighed. "I feel like some sort of extra if you guys keep that up."

"You know that's not true," Keitaro said, they finally reached the porch and the clear sky immediately met them. The two walked over the edge and they could see a glimpse of the city below. "We're here."

"Amazing," Tomo smiled. "It's like you're on top of a mountain or something."

"It gives that feel doesn't it," Keitaro said as he leaned against the wooden bars. "But this isn't the best part yet."

"There's something more," Tomo said, even she didn't knew what could be better than this. But before she could ask she was led to the roof that was just across the porch. Tomo stopped and tried acting scared but instead of comforting her, Keitaro quickly took her hand and pulled her up. But because of the sudden tug, even she lost her balance and fell face first to the boy's chest. But when she tried to sit up, the first thing she saw was the scenery. The city sat below the small hill that Hinata Sou was built, and with the moving cars, it looked like everything was alive. And just below it, you could see the trees that slowly sway through the summer breeze. But this wasn't her first time there, so she always knew the place, yet why did it felt like something special. "This place feels like magic, don't you think?"

"You think," Keitaro relied while pulling himself up. "Well I guess you're right, this place is known for making promises and wishes come true."

"Really," Tomo looked back, hearing it for the first time. "Then maybe I should make a wish as well."

"And that would be," Keitaro looked at the girl who stood on the tip of the roof.

"Hmm," the girl thought before looking turning around. "I wish that the next time I come up here is when I'm _with _you."

"But…," Keitaro panicked but was stopped when the girl jumped down from the tip. "Tomo!" He stood up and jumped down as well. He was able to catch up with her and before they reached the bottom, he unconsciously hugged the girl, who smiled with out him seeing. A few seconds later the two reached the bottom, they was cushioned by the water in the bath and were able to avoid getting any major injury. The two opened their eyes. And they were again on top of each other.

"I guess this is the wish's first step," Tomo smiled as she lied on top of the boy. Looking at his eyes intently. But she was only met with the silent stares of the boy. But this stare was soon turned into shock when he felt soft lips pressing against his. "Like I said, I won't give you away that easily."

But the scene was soon interrupted when the doors opened and Naru came in wearing only a towel. She saw the two in their position and quickly turned beet red. She was angry in a completely new level. But before she could run towards the two, Keitaro pushed Tomo away and said, "Sorry Tomo but I love Naru, and nothings going to change that." The brown haired girl stopped momentary as she heard his words. She was happy to hear him say those words and she didn't know how to contain her joy. But this only lasted a few minutes before she continued rushing in and punched the day lights out of the guy.

"Pervert," Naru shouted as she launched the boy into the atmosphere. "And you, what do you think you're doing? That's just going to far."

"Why," Tomo replied. "Is there something wrong with what I just did."

"You just kissed him, that pervert," Naru shouted. "Who knows what perverted things he might do now."

"You may said that but I don't care," Tomo answered, earning the shock faces of the girl in front of her. "He saved me when I fell, and I thought of it as a thank you. So why are you so mad?"

"He's a pervert and…," Naru stuttered.

"Maybe you're just jealous," Tomo said as she walked towards Naru. "But don't worry he said he loves only you."

"Then why do you do such things," Naru finally showed her concern.

"Maybe because I love him more than you could ever do," Tomo replied and walked out of the. "I'm leaving and thank you for the hospitality."

Naru stood there in silence, she felt like those last words were her challenge against her. But Keitaro did say he loved her so did Tomo had any chance with him? She continued to comfort herself as she sulked into the bath. "What should I do?"

* * *

_Ahh, I feel so sad for this chapter… I know I haven't been updating so far but please forgive me… I got a little writer's blocked and this chapter just came out wrong. And if you think I rushed it because I' timid then you're wrong… If I delayed it or stopped writing this any longer I feel like it'll get scrapped… Sorry… But please enjoy…_


	15. Invite

Chapter 15: Invite

The next day, everything went back to how it was. Keitaro was just blasted into the atmosphere as he fell from the roof to the bath were Naru and Motoko were taking a bath. Suu was busy playing while Shinobu was finishing breakfast for everyone. Kitsune on the other hand was on the couch watching the day's horse race.

"I see, he's done it again," Kitsune snickered as she drunk the glass of wine. "Wonder what he did this time."

"I can't believe that pervert," Naru shouted coming back from the bath.

"The usual I see," Kitsune smiled.

"But don't you think could have been an accident Naru-sempai," Motoko asked, trying to calm the older woman down. "He did fell from the roof."

"What are talking about Motoko," Naru asked, stopping at her tracks. "He surely had some perverted reason behind it, I'm sure of it." Naru was as angry as she could get while she talked with the other girl.

"Why are you so mad at him anyway sempai," Motoko asked. "Did something happen while I was out yesterday?"

"No," Naru quickly answered. She didn't even hesitated a bit. "Anyway why are you so concerned for him?"

"No it's not like that," Motoko denied. "I'm just curious, why you're acting strange the past few days. When I came back you were holding hands after that you're acting like some sort of dog harassing a cat."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Naru replied looking at the girl seriously. "But you're going to your part time job today again right?"

"Well not really," Motoko said laughing weirdly. "I got fired yesterday."

"That's surprising," Naru looked at the girl a little surprised. "What did you do to get yourself fired?"

"Well…," Motoko remembered yesterday's scene. She could remember Nami screaming, "How could you leave immediately after you just started." She sighed before answering. "It's nothing special Naru-sempai."

"I see," Naru replied. "Anyway we better get changed. Shinobu should be done preparing breakfast."

Motoko simply nodded before she headed for her own room. Naru has been acting kinder to her since she returned but she still a little uneasy around her since she was trying to steal Keitaro away from her. And seeing him beaten almost everyday of his life, partly because of her just made her more determined to make him fall in love with her.

* * *

Breakfast ended and Shinobu started cleaning the dishes on the table and Kitsune went back to her room to arrange her wine bottles. The only ones remaining were Naru, Motoko, and Keitaro. Motoko and Naru were looking at Keitaro as he busily checked the month's budget. Naru tried saying something but her voice was too soft, because of this, Motoko got the opportunity to talk first.

"Keitaro-sempai," Motoko stated.

"Yes Motoko," Keitaro replied, looking at the girl. "Can I help you with something?"

"Are you busy today," Motoko asked, shocking the other two. "Well I've got something to do and I needed someone to help me with it. But if you're busy I don't mind if you decline."

"No," Keitaro reacted immediately, earning Naru's surprised look. "It's okay… right Naru?"

"Why are you asking me," Naru replied with a monotone voice. "It's your decision anyway." The looked at the girl as she walked out of the room. Neither Keitaro nor Motoko knew why she reacted that way.

"Naru," Keitaro whispered, showing his concern for the girl. But he was quickly interrupted when Motoko continued.

"Would it be okay if we leave around noon," Motoko asked.

"Ah yeah sure," Keitaro replied absent-mindedly. "Sorry but I'll have to leave you alone for now."

Motoko simply nodded as she watches the boy leave the room. She knew he would do that seeing how Naru just reacted. But why would she act like that immediately? "Is she starting to get edgy," Motoko asked herself as she drank the last drop of her tea.

* * *

"Naru," Keitaro shouted when he reached the girl's room.

"What," Naru replied. She didn't even considered opening the door. "I'm busy…"

"Well I was just curious if there's something wrong," Keitaro said, his voice was clearly worried about the girl inside. "You just walked out of the dining room earlier."

"I'm fine," Naru answered back after a short pause. "Anyway, shouldn't you be preparing for you and Motoko's date?"

"Wait," Keitaro said a little surprised. "When did it become a date Naru? She just asked me to accompany her somewhere."

"Isn't that a date," Naru retorted, opening the door. "Besides I'm busy with something, mind leaving me alone?"

"No," Keitaro replied, stopping the door before she could have closed it. "Not until you're fine."

"You're starting to get on my nerve you know," Naru said a little irritated.

"I know," Keitaro ignored her anger. "Why don't I take you out tomorrow? If you don't mind that is." Naru looked at him a little surprised at first before whispering something inaudible. "What," Keitaro asked but the only thing that greeted him was her fist.

"I said yes, idiot," Naru shouted lunching the guy upwards.

The others below heard the commotion and simply shrugged it off, except for Motoko. She was quite curious over what just happened up stairs but she knew it could have been Keitaro's fault again. After that she just walked towards her drawer and took out some clothes she knew she haven't wore yet since buying them. "I wonder which one I should wear?"

* * *

_A great person once said, "Know when to stop…" But whoever he is I do not know. Hahahahaa… besides… this story s a little bridge towards the end of the second arc… I'll tell you guys the arc's title on the second to the last chapter so It'll have a little suspense… here's something to expect with the last three chapters… hahaha… Revelations, Hurt, Romance, and more atmosphere… hahaha… Until next time… Humility here, signing off._

_P.S. Chapter 16 isn't the start of the last three…_


	16. Chance

Chapter 16: Chance

The two walked along the streets, searching for that martial arts store that Motoko needed to drop by. Her sister asked her to order a few sets of kendo sticks and ask the store to deliver them to Kyoto. When they reached the place, they quickly finished the transaction and decided to leave. But one thing kept bothering Motoko, and it was Keitaro's stare.

"Is there something on me," Motoko said, hiding her irritation. "You've been staring at me since we left."

"No it's nothing," Keitaro replied shaking his head. "It's just that you're wearing something you usually don't wear."

"Why," Motoko asked clearly showing her irritation. "Is there something wrong with my clothes?" She was completely furious but this just made her more beautiful since she was wearing a red baby tee that showed her fine figure and blue jeans that exemplified her finely tuned legs.

"No," Keitaro reacted. "They actually looked good on you."

Motoko glared at him and noticed the boy avoiding her eyes. But she thought this was for the better, she was blushing and she didn't want him to see her like that. She was happy, if only he knew she was Tomo, she would immediately hug him. But thinking about the things she has been doing while being Tomo just caused her to blush even more.

"Hey are you alright," Keitaro asked looking at the spaced out girl. "You're burning up."

"Eh," Motoko snapped out of her trance. "No I'm okay. Beside's do you want to go somewhere? Its still early and it would be a shame since we're already here."

"What do you have in mind anyway," Keitaro asked. He didn't saw anything wrong with it and thought it would be a great way to bond with Motoko.

"How about the cinema," Motoko replied pointing at the cinema across the street. "There should be a movie showing today and I would really like to watch it."

"Wait let me check my wallet," Keitaro said a little worried. He quickly took out his wallet and saw some few bucks. He was sure he could pay for his and Motoko's share but if he did that he won't have enough to buy tickets for the train later. "I'm good, if you…"

"Then it's settled," Motoko said with a smile, running off to the cinema pulling his hands. "You're going to pay for my share as well."

"Wait," Keitaro shouted trying to regain his footing but he was continuously dragged until he noticed he was taking the last of his money to buy pair of tickets.

* * *

"The month's budget," Keitaro sighed as he drowned in his sorrow, looking at the wallet in his sit.

"Don't be like that," Motoko comforted but to know avail. Keitaro's background was as colorless as a clean sheet of paper. And every passing minute didn't made things better. "Hey come on, don't make such a mood. The movie we're going to watch isn't even a drama."

But Keitaro's grief didn't disappear. But while the two continued to chat, the movie started to play. The movie was a comedy called "The Rise of the T-Empire". Motoko thought the title was a little unique and decided to go with it. The movie continued and Motoko started to doubt whether the movie was really good, she started to doubt if the movie could even be considered a comedy but what the next few seems would change her bored expression into something else.

"Turtle," she shouted as she watched the green amphibian entered the screen. "Why is there a demon in such a movie?" but before she could shout some more Keitaro immediately held onto her mouth.

"Shh," he said. "Do you want us to get kicked out?"

"But," Motoko tried to complain but when she looked back at the screen the mere sight of the creature made her cling to the boy.

Keitaro flinched when he felt her face on his chest. He could tell tears were swelling up on her eyes since his shirt was started to get wet. "Oy," he called out. "It's not scary right? It's just a movie." But his comfort was of no use when she shook her head violently. But she was shocked when she felt a hand landing on her head. "Don't worry, I won't leave you so don't worry."

"Really," she asked without lifting her head.

"Yeah," he nodded and went back to watching the movie. Motoko raised her head and realized she was really vulnerable in that state. But she didn't care, his words were more important than her strength. Since she wanted him more than anything else.

* * *

The movie ended and the two decided to go back. When they reached the staircase to Hinata they saw Naru standing on top. And seeing Motoko was still clinging to Keitaro made her mood seem worst. Motoko realized this and quickly let go. Keitaro on the other hand dumbly greeted the other girl with a smile.

"Hey Naru," he shouted.

"I see you're back early," she replied.

"Well the movie ended early so we decided to come back," he said.

"I see," Naru nodded. "So did you have fun?"

"Well, the movie wasn't that good but seeing Motoko crying like a child made it enjoyable," Keitaro answered and was quickly stabbed by a death glare by Motoko. But before she could get angry, Naru immediately interrupted.

"That sounds interesting," she said.

"Hey Naru is something wrong," Keitaro started to get doubtful of her actions.

"Something wrong," Naru asked. "Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to greet the boy I like who went out with another girl even though he said he loved me with out even realizing I was jealous."

"Like," Keitaro re-confirmed the only word that passed through his ears. "Did you just say like?"

"Why, don't you believe me," Naru asked with a blush across her face.

"No it's not like that," Keitaro replied walking towards the girl. But before he could continue a hand suddenly grabbed his hand. When he looked back he could see Motoko shaking. "Motoko?"

"I-I," Motoko stuttered. But seeing the joy on Keitaro's face she immediately decided to betray her own heart. "I wanted to give this to you. I thought you could give it to Naru-sempai and make her happy."

"Really," Keitaro said and gently took the gift. "You shouldn't have bothered."

"No, think of it as a thank you for today," she responded.

"Thank you Motoko," Keitaro said and patted the girl on the head and quickly left.

Motoko's world slowed down as the hand on her head left, she wanted to shout out as the man that he loved left her side. He reached the top and gently smiled at the girl as he handed over the gift. Her rival smiled back and accepted the gift and gently tiptoed to kiss him. Motoko's world plummeted at the moment. Did that mean they would go out? Would that mean she wouldn't get any other chances? Does that mean…

_What you told me earlier was just a lie?

* * *

_

_Finally finished chapter 16… Sorry for the really long delay, I had so many quizzes that the idea for the chapter completely disappeared from my mind. I hope you guys could forgive me. T_T… But anyway… The chapter is a little sketchy as you may see… But I hope I fixed it a little to get at least some coherence of what happened._

_And It seems like something's happening in their love story… I feel so sorry for Motoko… Well all fair in love and war. And before you asked why Naru got angry when she didn't complain earlier was because of the fact that… let's keep that for next time shall we. Humility here sighing off…_


	17. Pain

Chapter 17: Pain

A new day has started and the resident chef once again served breakfast. But unlike any other day, it was not Keitaro who was the main topic in the table instead it was now the couple. Naru and Keitaro have finally made it official when he got home yesterday. There were a lot of expected responses such as Shinobu's break down, Kitsune's drunken comments, and Suu's right foot. But while eating, they noticed that Motoko still hasn't say a word since yesterday.

"Hey Motoko," Kitsune finally shouted after calling the girl's name for some time now.

"Yes," Motoko replied. She seemed to have snapped out of some sort of trance when she heard her name.

"Are you okay," Kitsune asked out of concern. "You've been staring blankly into space for sometime now honey."

"Of course I am," she lied. She then quickly returned her attention to the scene in front of her. Besides the point that they were laughing, the two looked completely happy. Naru was teasing Keitaro about his manners and Keitaro was snapping back at her comments. Motoko couldn't stomach it, she could barely breath as she watched her love interested talking to none other than the girl she promised to surpass. Words started pilling up in her head, "he's smiling at her not me, he's complimenting her not me, he loves her not me, and he chose her not me." Her heart continued to skip beats as these words continued to echo in her head. She couldn't stand it. It was too much. But things turned from bad to worst as an invitation echoed in the room.

"Hey Motoko mind accompanying Keitaro and me to the supermarket later," Naru casually asked.

"What for sempai," Motoko replied half-heartedly.

"We we're planning on having a party here at the dorms and it looks like the supply we have won't last," Naru replied.

"But what about the budget Keitaro-sempai," Motoko inquired. "Didn't you spend most of it yesterday?"

"Well Naru wanted the party so bad that she said she'll pay for some of it," Keitaro explained.

"I see," Motoko said. "But what do you guys need me for?"

"Oh, we just wanted an extra pair of hands," Naru replied and smiled at the black haired girl. "But if you don't want to we can always ask Kitsune there."

"No it's okay sempai," Motoko replied, her heart stopped as she said these words; in reality her mind shouted something else. "No! I don't want to! I don't want to see you two happy…"

"That's great," Naru smiled. "Well then, why don't we leave after lunch?"

The other two nodded and breakfast returned to how it was in the beginning.

* * *

After hours of wait, the three were finally ready to leave. Motoko was the last one to join the two though. She came down the stairs and saw the two at the door holding hands. Her heart ached as she looked them, but she tried her best to hide this as she approached the other two.

"Let's go," Naru suggested, pulling Keitaro out of the door. Motoko followed and soon they were at the mall. Their first stop was the party store, where they bought the materials to make the goods. After buying the props, the three went towards the grocery store. There, they decided to split up to buy all the ingredients faster.

Motoko was assigned to buy the vegetables. At the section, she slowly but accurately bought the freshest vegetables from the ones available. And after a few minutes, she looked at the cart and realized that se might have bought too much. But remembering Suu, this might not even be sufficient. Smiling at the thought, she hurriedly went back to the others to finish up her part. But what awaited her was something she knew she would never get use to.

* * *

Keitaro slowly came from behind and gently hugged the brown hair girl at the waist. The girl flinched a bit but immediately recovered and placed her hands at the top of his. She looked up and noticed his sweet smile and her reply was her own.

"Where do you think you're touching," she asked, teasing him a bit. She didn't dislike how he touched her but she knew this was better than doing nothing. "And how about your part of the grocery?"

"Don't worry, I already finished it," he replied smiling, backing away from the girl. But instead of smiling, Naru gave a quick frown before smiling again. "Anyway, mind if I help you out?"

"Thank you, but I can handle this my self," she answered, looking at the spices she had in the bag. She was in charge of the spices they were going to use to flavor the food, they were going to cook. "You should finish paying those off for now. They seem…" But her words stopped coming out when she felt his lips touch hers. And even though it only lasted a few seconds, it felt like an eternity to her. She couldn't help but smile when they broke off and the only words that trailed out of her lips were, "idiot."

* * *

Motoko stood a few meters away from the two, not too close or too far. She was just at the right place at the right time when the two shared their passionate moments together. And the only thing she could do was stare. They were already doing things they didn't do before back at the apartment and now their kissing in public. But she wasn't mad at the act itself instead she was jealous, she was jealous of Naru. She always wanted to kiss him, not the kind she had when she was acting but something much more sincere.

Contemplating whether she should approach the two and give them her share or should she wait for the two to cool down from what they were doing. But before she could come to any decision, she heard her name coming from their direction. She reluctantly smiled and walked towards them.

"Here are the vegetables," Motoko started, forcing a smile on her face.

"That was fast," Naru replied, shifting her attention from Keitaro to the kendo girl. Her face was still a little flushed from the events from earlier but she tried hiding this from the girl, thinking she might have not seen them. "Anyway these look amazing. Let's finish the rest together so we don't waste any more time."

The two nodded and they headed to the supple center. After a few minutes, they finished up at the counter and headed home. They arrived much earlier than expected and decided to rest up a bit before preparing the things needed for the party.

Motoko separated from the other two at the stairway and went straight to her room. She was mad, not at Naru but at herself. She didn't know why but she was just mad. Was it the scene she saw back at the store or was it the feelings that were starting to develop in her heart? Either way neither had any positive effect on her and she knew this. But she didn't have any time to ponder over these things as she only had a few minutes before the party start.

She decided to head to the manager's room to ask Keitaro what she could help out with when she saw a glimpse of Naru in the room. She backed away from the door before resting her ear on the door. She didn't know why she did it but it felt like the best thing to do at the moment. Listening to the conversation, she realized it was Keitaro who asked her to come. But it felt like Naru already knew what they would talk about and wasn't surprise at all. Taking a peek, she saw Keitaro slowly moving besides Naru and his actions suggest he just rested his hands on Naru's.

The next few minutes grew more intense for Motoko, as the two got more and more intimate their face also grew closer and closer. And a little longer their lips met. It wasn't like the one they had earlier. This was more intimate and Motoko knew it. She felt lonely as the continued kissing, her heart felt like it was about to burst and there was nothing she could do. She started tearing up with our realizing it but she couldn't feel it, she became completely numb and it only grew worst by the minute.

She stood up from the spot she was and walked away. She entered her room and slowly went to her bed. She sat there for a few minutes, staring at nothing before the sorrow in her tears turned even more intense. Every tear she shed was accompanied with a soft whimper. She was suppressing her cries since it was the only thing she could do. She knew they were meant to be together and there was nothing she could do to change that. But why did it felt so wrong when she knew she was doing something right?

* * *

_Hi guys, sorry for the long wait. I wanted to update earlier but every time I open this document ideas weren't just pouring in. So it took me a really long time. I hope you forgive me. I also don't quite understand this chapter besides the point it's really sad. _

_Please continue waiting for more updates. Since it finally summer vacation for me and if I can another barrage of chapters are just waiting at the corner._

_Humility sighing off.._

_P.S._

_I'm writing a new original story, It's set in a world were online games are the trend. The problem is there are a group of gamers called 'knights' who couldn't stomach the lack of excitement in those games since all of them felt the same and lack the real sense of ROLE PLAYING. So they decided to create a game where there the characters themselves and the playing field isn't some dungeon instead the entire world. And the game play is set in battle royal._

_And for my readers, I give you the chance to create your own character in this real life MMO. Just follow the format below and send it to me. You can send more than one._

_Name:_

_Personality:_

_Relationship to the hero (friend, foe): -you can indicate if you would like him/her to change side-_

_Weapon:_

_Bio: -please fill up. This is his/her background in the story. If there is no bio, I won't be accepting him/her-_

_Thank you… You can submit more than one. _


	18. Note

Dear readers;

I know it has been a long time since I last updated this story and I apologize for only providing you a short sorry letter. I know writer's block is not an excuse to not write for a year and a half. But to make it up to the readers who I left hanging and to the new readers who have just subscribed to the story (thanks by the way) I am currently rewriting all of the chapters. And I promise I'll start posting them by the end of April or May… They will be of better quality and a few new chapters to keep you guys happy. I hope you can wait.


End file.
